Fate Consumes Us All
by CirqueDuFreakFan
Summary: A story me & a friend are writing in IM. Sirius black is dating an old girlfriend from school. They are both graduated. Story before and during Harry's life. It's a long story, but VERY good! SBXOC Arra is my Character. J.K. Rowling owns all.
1. The Meeting 1

Sirius tapped his fingers on the table as he looked up at the ceiling. For the two years he'd been out of school, he'd done many things to help the order, but it was taking over his life, he hadn't seen any of his friends and if he had there'd been no time to talk, and he'd no time to see Arra either...he doubt she even liked him any more...he'd been given the day off from order work and was sitting in a coffee shop, since he'd had no sleep at all...drinking as much as he could to keep awake. "I miss her so much..." he thought to himself sadly

Arra walked into the coffee shop and walked up to the counter. This was her normal routine. She ordered her drink and turned around. She stopped when she spotted a familiar face. "Sirius?" She quickly walked over to his table. She noticed how tired he looked. Work must have taken its toll on him.

Sirius must of been imagining things...there was no way that Arra could be in here, it was too coincidental...besides he looked a state, his stubble needed shaving off completely and he was wearing the oldest set of clothes! He looked at the voice and saw her sit down in front of him...she still looked as beautiful as she did on the last day of school...he smiled weakly at her, "Hey..." he said weakly...embarrassed, looking at his coffee swirling in the mug...feeling his cheeks going redder by the minuteArra smiled as she sat down." I can't believe I ran into you. In a coffee shop of all places." She had a hard time hiding her excitement. "It's really great to see you again." She noticed the redness in his cheeks but decided against it to say anything. "I've missed you so much. What are you doing now-a-days?" She asked.

Sirius smiled, "not much...works mostly, and Dumbledore's doing our heads in...But it's only fair...His powers spreading even more than it ever has..." he said with a sigh, then looked up at her, "I missed you too..." he said and looked back down

Arra giggled then sighed." Work has been really rough for me as well." She said. "I'm working at Flourish and Blots, but it's only a secondary job for now. Well, I'm glad you missed me. We should get together and go do something later. You know, catch up on the old times!" Sirius nodded smiling, "U haven't changed a bit..." he said with a sad look in his eyes.

Arra smiled. "You've changed some, but still the same handsome man I know...Even with the beard." She said running her fingers along the little hairs on his chin. She remembered to the day when they had broken up. She hated thinking of that day and wished it had never happened; after all they had been through. She frowned then quickly took a drink of her cappuccino to try and hide it.

Sirius smiled, even though she tried to hide it, she was frowning, he knew her well enough, ever free hour he'd been with her in 7th year...they'd gone to the dance, and everything...he'd even considering marrying her, after all...he'd never been close to anyone else, Until Snape started spreading around that he'd been seen with Lily the day before the last night at school, and though nothing had happened Arra had believed him, god knows why. James had almost believe it until on the last day--which Arra didn't see to his regret because she never wanted to see him again, Lily almost beat the hell out of Snape for his lies...

Sirius looked up and smiled at her, "even with the beard? your sure about that...?" he asked then looked down, he was nervous around her even though he knew he'd done nothing wrong but the fact remained she seemed to still hate him for something he didn't do...

"Yes, even with the beard, but it could use a trim." she joked. "I don't know, it looks good either way." Arra thought of something to change the subject, this was getting nowhere. She had always thought of the things she would say to him if she ever saw him again. In the beginning most of them were unpleasant things, words she would never say in front of her mother. Her anger had subsided as the weeks turned into months and the months into years. She hadn't seen or heard from him in those two years.

"Sirius, what happened that day we broke up?" she asked. She didn't want to bring back the pain, but she wanted to know the answers. Before he could answer she stood up. "Let's go for a walk." she suggested.

Sirius stood up and they started walking, after paying, leaving his motorbike at the side of the path, "Arra...do you know that James and Lily got engaged the same day we had our graduation dance?" he said, it was his way of telling her the truth...

Arra waited by the door. "Really? Oh, that's great! How are they?" she asked as they walked down the street. To her, it felt good to be around him again. Deep down she had missed him.

Sirius nodded, "I haven't spoken to them much, only the date of the wedding is set...they haven't had much time as I have being in the order as well, so there marrying this Xmas..."

Sirius sighed, "That's why Lily and I were talking privately the night before we left school...she wanted to know if James was asking her cause he'd been acting funny all week..."

Arra stopped walking and looked at him. She bit her lower lip, like she usually did when she was nervous or thinking. She frowned. "That's all?" she asked.

Sirius sighed, "I was going to tell you that before, but James was there and he'd have broken my neck if I had admitted to Lily that he was going to ask--and since u didn't listen to me--Snape just made it easier to persuade you otherwise..."

Arra felt like she had been slapped in the face. "I guess my temper got in the way, huh?" She asked. "Severus ruined everything that night, then. I'm sorry." he said. "Forgive me? We wasted all this time when we could of-" she stopped. She didn't want to go there, not now anyways.

Sirius looked at her with sad eyes and sighed, "of course I forgive you...and there's nothing wrong with temper, you should have seen what Lily did to Snape's nose after she found out..."

Arra laughed then hugged him. "Thanks." She said. "Just think of all that could have happened in those two years. How's her baby?" she asked

Sirius smiled, "It's due in two months...nothing better than the present for them trying to pick a name..." he said with a sad smile, "they even considered naming him Sirius--I told him don't do it whatever you do..."

Arra smiled. "Yeah, he might take after you. That's great. I hope I'll be able to see it. They know it's a boy?" she asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yep, and what do you mean hope, when they babies born there planning a party, I'm sure they'll allow you to come," he said then looked at the time; he was supposed to be meeting Remus in half an hour. He looked up at her, and didn't want to leave, even though he'd promised the werewolf he'd come and greet him back into the country, "look, I have to go...we have to catch up some other time..." he said with a sad sigh

Arra tried to not show her disappointment. She had missed Sirius and didn't want him to leave so soon. "Oh...Ok." she said, the disappointment had come through in her voice. "Yeah, here-" she reached into her bag and got a small piece of parchment and a quill out. She quickly scribbled her address. "Come visit me." she said.

Sirius nodded, "You can bet on it..." he said with a smile, then smirked suddenly, "I still have a few minutes, you don't need a ride anywhere do you?"

She thought for a moment. "Actually, I could use a ride to work. If it's no trouble." She added. Looking around see saw a motorcycle. "That's not yours is it?" she asked in a worried voice.

Sirius looked up at her, "You're not scared of bikes are you? cause the answer's yes...trust me--I swear I'll drive as slow as a snail if you wanted..." he said with a smile

Arra laughed. "Well, lets just say, I've had an accident on a bike before and am not to keen to get on another one so soon, but..." she checked her watch. "You'd better drive fast. I'm going to be late." She smiled a nervous smiled. "Just- be careful." she added.

Sirius smiled, hoping onto the back and gesturing her to get on behind, "don't worry, cartful's my middle and besides--we're not going for any normal kind of ride...you'd better hold on tight...!"

Arra sat down, nervous at the excitement in his voice. Doing as she was told, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "What do you mean 'not a normal ride'?" she asked.

Sirius smirked and after starting up the ignition, pressed the red button at the side, "cause one you need to be invisible for it..." he said as the bike's cloaking device set in "and second, you need a lot of airspace..." he said as he pressed on the pedal the motorbike took off in the air.

Arra screamed as they took off. She had never flown on a motorbike before. She felt her grip on his tighten. After the initial shock wore off she smiled as the breeze ran through her, now longer, black hair. "This is amazing!" she said.

Sirius smirked, shouting in joy as the motorbike a little higher, and soon they could see Flourish and Blotts...and landing safely he turned off the cloaking device, shocking a few passing wizards, "your stop my lady..." he said with a smirk

Arra got off and smiled at him. "Thank you." she said. She stood there for a moment. She didn't want to say good-bye, not now, it was too soon. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I guess this is good-bye." she said sadly.

At Arra's kiss he no longer felt tired, it was as though she'd given him back unlimited energy, he looked up at her and smiled, "There's no such thing as goodbye in my dictionary, only "see you soon" he said and smiled kissing her cheek back, "see you soon..." he said smiling

Arra smiled sadly when she saw his face light up. "See you. Hey, come over tonight. I think you could use with a good home cooked meal. My treat." she said, her smile lighting up as well.

Sirius smiled, "Just seeing you again is treat enough..." he said with a smile, "see you soon..." he muttered sadly, and with a wink and wave drove ((not flew--it's kind of multi tasking flying and driving motorbike)) away.

Arra watched as he drove off. Smiling to herself, she turned around and walked into the shop. Thanks to him, today had been a great morning. She had gotten a chance to talk to Sirius, he got her to work without being late, and she finally got the answers she had wanted for two years about their break up.

Sirius a few hours later was in a state of bliss, he had found his best clothes, and had tried to make himself look respectable and had even got rid of the stubble and had his hair cut so as to match his mood--happy! It was like a first date to him even though he had been going out with Arra for a whole year before the break up. He could finally start all over, make amends, actually get his life back together.

When Arra had gotten home from work she had cleaned the whole house, it was easy being a witch, one flick of a wand, and it was spotless.

She then got to work on dinner. She didn't use magic, she wanted to do it herself. She had learned to cook a few years earlier and liked to make things herself. She had the table set for two and was just putting the food on the table when she heard the doorbell.

Sirius felt nervous as he leaned against the wall waiting for Arra to answer, he rang the doorbell only once, he wasn't about to go and make himself sound desperate...he twiddled his thumbs and tried to calm himself down

Arra smiled when she opened the door. "Wow!" she commented, take a look at him. "you clean up nice." she said. "A lot better than what I saw earlier." She laughed and gave him a hug. "Come in." she said. Arra took a nervous glance outside before closing the door.

Sirius smiled at the comment, "Why thank you, I do try my best, it's hard though being an old dog and all...I brought you something," he said taking out a box and giving it to her, containing a silver necklace, "what ever you do remind Remus what kind of metal it is ok?" he said smirking, then looking round the house, "very cozy..." he complemented

Arra turned her attention to the box he had handed her. She opened it. "Oh, gosh, Its beautiful." she said, as her hand came to her lips. She took it out of the box and handed it to him. "Care to do the honors?" she asked him. "I'm glad you like the house." she said.

Sirius took the necklace and delicately placed it round her neck, he smiled at her "It is very nice, much nicer than my own...but sharing with Remus is a bit of a problem...but then again the poor guy cant even own a house until he's 24!" he said with a sigh, "Damn werewolf regulations..."

"I love it." She complimented. "You all can stay here if you like, it gets quite lonely sometimes, being the only person in the house. You're welcome at anytime. Anyway, dinner is ready, I hope your hungry." she said smiling, as she led him into the kitchen.

Sirius smiled, "food..." he muttered, "I'm dying for a cooked meal..." he said a smirk looking around, "So how long u lived her for?" he asked

Arra smiled, "A couple of months. It feels like home though. I've always wanted one of my own, and now I have one, its a lot of work. Are you staying anywhere?" she asked as she took a seat at the table.

Sirius smiled, "sharing with Remus in some flat in London, not really a home, more like a pit stop"

Arra laughed as she put food onto her plate. "Go on, eat. There's a lot of food here." She took her knife and fork and cut a piece of the meat, ham. Just as she put it to her mouth she heard the doorbell ring. She sat there frozen, she slowly got up. "Excuse me." she said as she walked to the door.

Sirius smiled, and grabbed some chicken from the plate; he wondered who it could be at the door

Arra opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't. It was John, a man she had been seeing, but broke up with him, because he became abusive.

"What are you doing here John?" she asked.

"I came to see you." was her reply.

"Well I don't want to see you." She went to close the door, but his hand stopped her. "Get away from me." She said. John ignored her and stared to come in. "Stop!" she yelled as she tried to push him back.

Sirius stood the moment Arra started speaking, at first he was curious, but Arra's shout made him angry, he stepped toward the hall way as this man John Arra had called him pushed her so he could enter.

John had pushed her into the door handle. She rubbed her back and watched as he looked around. Frank spotted Sirius. "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius glared at him, "I'm a friend, I'm Sirius Black, now I've made introductions what are you doing here!" he said through gritted teeth

John eyed him, "We're together." he said as he grabbed Arra's shoulders and put his arm around her. Arra pushed him and stood aside.

"We are not together, John!" she yelled. "Now get out of my house!"

Sirius looked at Arra who he marveled again at her bravery as usual, and then at John who glared back, "WE ARE TOGETHER!"

Arra had grown irritated with him. "John, please leave my house!"

"You've ignored the calls." He said looking at her and ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah, so? I'm not going!" She said back.

"He's coming after you." John said. "I'll be back." He gave Arra, who was standing in front of Sirius, a hard shove. She fell backwards as she lost her balance and fell onto of Sirius. John laughed as he left and slammed the door right behind him, shattering the glass.

Arra waved her wand and the glass fixed itself. "Sorry about that." she said helping him up.

Sirius was glad to be helped up, and as he did stared as John left..."What did you think he meant by he's coming after you..."

"Nothing, it goes back to our seventh year. Let's just finish dinner." She said. She gave a forced smiled and headed back to the table. As she sat down she was now worried. All she had wanted was for this to be a nice dinner, but John had ruined it. She stared down at her food. She had lost her appetite. "I'm sorry about that." she said, looking up at him

Sirius smiled, "That's ok...I'm not particularly hungry either..."

Arra sighed. "Well, that was a waste of food." she said. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Sirius sighed, "No dont waste it...I'll take it with me or something..."

Sirius smiled, "waste not want not...old motto Remus says...he's a wolf in his free time what can i say!"

Arra smiled. "Remus would like a home cooked meal, huh?" She got up from the table and began to move the food. "I had planned all of this out, I can't believe John." She said as she packed up the food.

Sirius smiled and started helping, he felt so stupid--waste not want not! that was just pathetic--what a kind thing to say to your ex girlfriend--he was becoming more like the werewolf each day and he wasn't enjoying the experience much, he moped about a lot, and on a full moon week was bloody snappy...he was surprised that Remus was still alive if he was like this once a week every month! He looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry too..."

Arra looked at him puzzled. "What do you have to be sorry for?" she asked as she wiped the table clean. "Come on; let's go into the living room and talk. She led him into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Sirius down with her, and though he was glad to be in her company, felt stupid...he told her once he hadn't deserved her and he was right...she didn't deserve someone like him, someone who hadn't had a proper sleep for a month straight and was pretty much always working to save the world along with many others, and then still get no credit. They were putting there own lives on the line and out of choice, and they could still get done for murdering loyal death eaters...it was hopeless

Sirius looked up at her, "You're a good person Arra, you've got the opportunity of a life without me, and you took it...you seem to be doing fine alone, and I'm proud of you..."

Arra looked up at him as well. "And everyday of my life I regretted that decision." She said. "I thought about you everyday. I was lost for the longest time. I wanted to owl you or come see you, but I thought you didn't want to see me, I regret that now." She stopped and studied his face. "You look really tired. Why dont you spend the night here." She suggested.

Sirius looked up at her and saw the look she gave him before shaking his head, "I couldn't impose..." he said sadly

You wouldn't." she insisted. "That would give us more time to catch up on the old times." She smiled at a thought. "Dont make me beg." she said.

Sirius smiled, a though coming to his own mind, "i could make you beg, but I'm much better at begging than you..." he said and before she could say anything became his animagus form and gave her the puppy dog look as before, rocking his head to one side, though his form was no longer a puppy, it was adorable enough

Arra smiled. "That doesn't work anymore." she said looking down at him. "No, Sirius, dont!" She laughed as the dog jumped on her lap and started to lick her face.

Padfoot licked her face and then jumped off, and started chasing his tail before changing back quite dizzy..."come on that must of worked..." he said with a sigh

Arra laughed. "It did, it did. So, are you going to stay?" she asked him, a hint of hope in her voice.

Sirius smiled, how he could have refused, "ok, I'll stay..." he said with a smile.

Arra smiled as well. "Good. I even have a spare bedroom. It's like you were meant to stay here. Does Remus want to stay as well?" she asked. She had wanted time along with Sirius, but if that meant leaving Remus out, she would have given that up in a heartbeat.

Sirius shook his head, "he's a little busy..." he said then pointed outside, full moon was that night..."he already told me he didn't mind me staying, i think he's too good at guessing what would happen..."

She looked out the window. She remembered the time she had left to get Sirius and had ran into the werewolf. She shuddered at the thought. "I guess he is." she said.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall. 7:30.

Sirius looked at her sadly as she shuddered, "He's a big boy now, he can take care of himself..."

Sirius smiled then looked down, "so since I'm staying, what do you want to talk about?"

Arra watched his movements. "I dont care. What have you been up to?" She asked. She was interested in what he did, and why he looked like crap earlier that day.

Sirius shrugged, "odd bits and pieces for Dumbledore..." he said truthfully, "I do mean odd bits and pieces, one day it's come and keep watch at school, other times is it's I want you to do paper work or if he seems in a really bad mood it's go and kill some bad guys cause there everyway!" he said jokingly, but it was true in a sense, death eaters were pouring in like swarms of wasps each day...and there was only a selected few wizards, himself Sirius James and Lily were just to name a few...

Arra listened. "Sounds like fun." she said sarcastically. "More fun than at the book shop. They have these biting books, I nearly lost my hand." She said.

Sirius smiled weakly at that, "didn't we use them briefly in 7th year, and James couldn't get his to calm down! His jumper was torn to bits!" he said smirking.

Arra laughed at the memory. "Yeah, that was funny. Poor peter, Kettleburn had to wrestle the book away from him so peter wasn't ripped to shreds from the book!"

Sirius smiled, "We had some good times didn't we?"

"Yeah, I miss those days. Great times!" She sighed. What to talk about? "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. "I have a few good ones."

Sirius shrugged, "I don't mind...why not, remember when we all went to muggle town in the holidays and to the cinema thing muggles go to, and Peter wouldn't stop asking questions about the film! God that boy needs to sort his head out"

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I think I have that film. Let me see". She looked in her cuppard and came back with the movie. "Yup. Want to watch it?"

Sirius smiled, "why not!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arra smiled and slide the tape into the video player. She smiled as she went back to the couch and sat next to Sirius. She reached forward and grabbed the remote to fast forward.

Sirius sat with Arra and felt a relief wash over him, he felt like the 17 year marauder he used to be, not the almost 21 year old fighter...

As the movie started, Arra leaned on closer to him. Smiling to herself she focused her attention on the movie, rather then what she wanted to, the man right beside her.

The movie was a flash to the past for him, the first muggle film he'd ever watched, and though it was a good film, with a great story line he could get lost in, every few seconds he gazed at Arra as though every time he'd never get to look at her again, but always turned away before she could feel his eyes on her

Arra laughed at a funny part. She loved this movie, and it was great for her to watch it with the man she loved. Arra started to feel her old feelings for him return. She no longer hated him as she had thought. Now, she really wanted to be with him again, it was like those two years never separated them, like Snape have never gotten in between them, like they were married. Arra pondered on that thought for a while. How she would have loved to be Mrs. Sirius Black. She looked down at her left hand where a ring would have been sitting on her finger. She didn't want Sirius to ever leave, he would be spending the night, 'That's not long enough.' she thought.

Sirius smiled as he watched Arra laugh, it was so wonderful to be with her again, he had missed her so much, and he had been right before, after losing her he'd lost his way...and he vowed not to lose her again...that was if she still wanted him. He smiled at sadly after that, what is she hated him...or if she wanted nothing to do with him...he sighed and brought a sad look in his eyes he couldn't hide, and before he knew it the end credits of the movie appeared on the screen

Arra smiled as she got up and turned off the VCR. She frowned as she turned back to him and saw his sadness. "Sad the movies over?" She teased. She opened the cabinet door. "I have many more movies." She laughed.

Sirius smiled at her words, she could always make him laugh, during any situation, but the sadness remained, "no not the movie..." he said sadly looking up at her, "I was thinking about something else in the past that's ended, and that I wondered if there was any way it would start where they left off..."

Arra closed the cabinet door and sat bad down next to him. She didn't speak for a minute. She had been waiting for this. She welcomed it with open arms, but what was stopping her from answering. "Sirius I-" She didn't know what to say. "I would love to." she said.

Sirius smiled, un sure what to say either, there was so many things he could of said, or did at that moment, but he didn't go over the top he just smiled his thanks and squeezed her hand, "good to be back..." he said weakly

Arra laughed. This was the best evening of her life, exeunt Frank of course. Arra rolled her eyes at his comment. "Stop stalling Sirius Black, you know you want to kiss me. Just do it." she said with a smirk on her face.

Sirius smirked, a life restored in his eyes, the child reappearing in them, "as you wish!" he said pleasantly, kissing her lightly on the lips...the first time he'd kissed anyone let alone Arra for 2 years and was a great feeling to have returned. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to, "any other wishes your highness?"

Arra sighed. "The great Sirius Black hasn't practice this is in a while, huh?" She asked grinning. "Yes, one more wish." she answered slyly as she put her hands behind his neck and brought him into a deep kiss. When they broke away she smiled. "That's better, isn't it?" she asked.

Sirius smirked as they broke away, "Much better..." he mused, placing his fingers on her face and sliding it down in a sign of affection like he used to in 7th year, he didn't know why he did this trademark, it was quite weird but he didn't care...

Arra smiled up at him. "I'm glad I found you." she said. "It's great to be back together, now, what will Remus think when he finds out. Probably 'I told you so.'" she joked.

Sirius smiled holding her close, "Very likely, and he'll be happy for me, he's been telling me for agesget in contact with you, but I was worried you would still believe Severus..." he said with a sigh

"That bastard." She cursed. He was the one that ruined their whole relationship. "I wished we would have got in contact sooner, then we could have had this moment a long time ago." her thoughts drifted to the marriage thing again. She quickly ignored it and smiled at Sirius. "Excuse me." She said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. "Thirsty?" She asked him.

Sirius shrugged smiling, "if it's not a bother..." he said with a smile...laughing inwardly at her curse at Snape

Arra grabbed 2 colas and walked back over to him. "It's all I have, I haven't gone shopping yet." she said as she handed him the drink. She sat back down and rested her head on his shoulder. I love you." She said after a pause.

Sirius looks at her as she says her last words...his eyes on her and not on the drink...those words had once destroyed him, he'd said that to her as she walked away sadly and she had brushed them off not caring, but she was saying them to him now, "I..." he said a lump in his throat, "I love you too..."

Arra looked deep into his eyes as he spoke those words back to her. She was happy to hear that. "I'm sorry." She said. "Back at school. I'm sorry for all I said."

Sirius sighed, "Its ok...don't worry, I don't think about the past much" he lied, that day had haunted him for a long time

Arra frowned. "I do-I did. I regret it too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "This is the best night of my life." she said as she closed her eyes.

Sirius smiled at her entwining his fingers in hers and kissing her check in return. "Mine too..." he said weakly

Arra smiled and leaned forward to shut off the television. She sat back and cuddled closer to Sirius. She didn't want to leave him again. She glanced up at the clock. 10 PM She smiled. "It's getting late." she whispered

Sirius nodded, looking up at the clock, "indeed..." he said and smiled at her, "so what do you want to do?" he asked

"Well, I have more movies, but you already disregarded those." she took a drink. "It's up to you, are you tired at all?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged and said, "Not necessary, I'd be wasting the precious time that I have with you..."

Arra grinned. "We would, but we have forever now." she said her grin turning into a smile. "We've wasted two years. Lets not waste any more time." she said. She shifted to get comfortable and sighed. "Glad to have you back." she whispered

Sirius smiled at her words, words that meant everything to him, "Glad to be back..." he said with a slight smile

Arra stared up at him. "Lets go somewhere." She suggested. "I don't want to be cramped in this house."

Sirius smiled, "well where do you want to go?" he asked, then had an idea, "come on...your going to love this, I'd grab a coat, it may be a bit cold..."

Arra was about to suggest something them smiled and went into her bedroom to get her coat. She came back minutes later with her leather coat on. She tied the belt around her waist in a knot and waited by the door for Sirius. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Sirius took her hand, "another flying ride, with a teeny difference" he said smirking

Arra shook her head, "No, No not that bike again." she said backing up.

He looked at her sadly, "I'm perfectly good rider..." he said and smiled, "don't you trust me?"

Arra had bumped into the same door that John had thrown her against. "I trust you, but, you know I don't like to fly. That's why it was always hard to get me on a broom, remember?"

He sighed, "ok--we'll have to go the hard way..." he said and smiled, leaving the bike where it was, "I need your hand come on..."

Arra gave a sigh of relief and took his hand. "Is it far?" she asked. "If it is, then..." She bit her lip. "I guess we could take the bike." she said, although dreading it.

Sirius smiled, "no--it's ok, we can apparate, but I prefer to take the bike that's all...but I like flying, don't worry..."

Arra kept biting her lip. "Are you sure?" She asked. She felt a breeze of cool air and moved closer to Sirius for warmth.

Sirius nodded, "Very sure"

Arra smiled, happy that she didn't have to get on that wretched bike. She put one arm around him and hugged him as they walked.

Sirius smirked, "we're walking? No no--if we cant fly, we have to apparate!" he said with a smirk

Arra smiled. "Heh! Ok, where to?" she asked. She was curious now.

Sirius smirked, "it's a surprise," he said smiling and taking her hands he put them over her eyes and then apparated them both to the spot he meant to take them too..."keep your eyes closed..." he said smiling at the sight

Arra laughed as he put her hands over her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked after they had appeared. "Come on! It's killing me to know." she said.

Sirius smiled, and then removed her hands; they were standing on a balcony of one of the flats he used to live in, which they moved away from because of one very bad full moon incident. What they could see was the best view of the stars he could have ever found in this country, they looked so close you could touch them, "heaven..." he replied to her words

Arra looked at all the millions of stars. She turned around and hugged him. She smiled. "This is heaven." she said. She out her arm around him again and stood there in his arms. "This is incredible." She was speechless. She turned back to him and kissed him. "This is beautiful."

Sirius smiled, "glad you like it..." he said and smiled even more, "do you remember what I told you in the 7th year...about the North Star and the Sirius star..."

Arra smiled and looked up at him. "Yes. I used to look at it every night." She said, looking into his eyes. She looked back at the sky and pointed it out to him.

Sirius sighed sadly, "used to...?" he asked weakly...

Arra frowned. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. So I asked myself why get your hopes up? I'm happy to see it again thought." she said.

Sirius sighed, "I can understand that..." he said nodding...then tried to not think about those low times, smiling at Arra intently, "I'm happy too"

Arra looked at him as he looked at the stars. She rolled her eyes and, putting her hands behind his neck pulling him into a kiss.

Sirius dazed, smiled at her breaking away, "what was that for?" he asked gently

Arra smiled back. "I love you." she said. "I cant believe how stupid I was to let you go."

Sirius sighed, "There's nothing wrong with mistakes...I've made quite a few..." he said sadly, "Look maybe we should leave--" he began when he heard a scream from behind them...

Arra turned around quickly and saw a women staring at them holding a baseball bat. "I think your right." she said smiling at him. "Back at my place?" she asked

Sirius nodded smirking, but as he went to do so--he saw something else...a familiar spell cast into the air, and a familiar shape..."Morsemorde..." he muttered under his breathe, seeing the sign hovering over the city

Arra looked at him confused and looked to where he was looking. "What is that?" she asked spotting what he saw.

Sirius felt a lump rise in his throat, "The Dark Mark...the mark that havoc has thrived in the city, under control of the death eaters and their master"

Arra stopped breathing. She just stared at the mark. "Not again!" she whispered. She felt her left arm come ablaze with pain. She fell to her knees as she clutched her arm.

Sirius had almost forgotten what she was as they stood there—

Sirius shouted, "ARRA!" desperately as he held to her tight, "It's ok--you'll be fine, it's going to pass--take deep breathes! IGNORE HIM! FOR ME PLZ"

Arra's eyes were shut tight as the pain increased. She tried hard not to scream from the pain. It got to intense. She let out a scream. "Get-us-out-of-here!" she managed through clenched teeth.

Sirius nodded, hating to see her in pain, and then through the panic he apparated them away

Arra landed on her knees in her living room. The pain had subsided as she clasped onto the couch as she started to stand. Taking a steadying breath she turned to Sirius. "Two years...I haven't felt that in two years." she said panting.

Sirius sighed, he knew then he shouldn't have come, "I should go..." he said sadly

"No! Don't go, please." Arra asked. "It's fine. I'll be ok, trust me." She was lying, but she wanted him to stay. "Please."

Sirius sighed again, "I cannot do this to you...I'm an Order Member Arra--death eaters want me dead--It'll get you in trouble--put your life in danger...I don't want anything to happen to you"

"That didn't stop you earlier!" she argued. She stood there. "I don't want you dead. And I don't care if my life is in danger. I want to spend it with you."

Sirius looked at her sadly, "You-You do?"

Arra looked back at him with sad eyes. "Yes, more than you'll ever know. My love for you has never left me. The number of times I told myself the opposite, its not true. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sirius looked at her as though looking was something painful. "I--I--" he didn't know what to say, if she said that a few years ago, he'd have brushed it aside as a complement, but it was more than that...he knew it, he just didn't know what to say otherwise...

Arra smiled at him. "Speechless for once." she remarked. "That's a whole new thing!" she joked. "It's all true Sirius. I know you're happy that we're together, but do you love me like I love you?" she asked

Sirius looked at her and smiled as though he was 17 again, "how can anyone not love you...I love you too much it hurts...never forget that..."

Arra looked back at him. She felt weak at the knees. He was so romantic, how could she have ever let him go? "I wont, not again." she said

Sirius smiled and took her in his arms, pecking her cheek, "I bet your wondering what that was for..." he said smirking

"Yes, but I enjoyed it none the less." she said smiling at him. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek back. "Tell me." she said.

Sirius smiled, stroking her cheek, "need there be a reason to kiss someone you love?" he asked

"No." she answered as she placed her hand on his. She put her hands behind his head and ran her long slender fingers through his hair.

Sirius smiled, kissing her again, it felt so wonderful to be with her, it was as though he was becoming more alive with every moment, "I love you..." he whispered

She looked at him for a moment. "I love you too. Please don't leave me again." she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sirius sighed, "I never have..." he said gently, holding her gently

"I don't want to let you go, not again." she said staring at the door. The door that John had thrown her into, the door where she saw the new clean cut Sirius. Looking back up at him she didn't say anything but just stared deeply into his grey eyes.

Sirius smiled, pushing a stray strand behind her ear, "maybe we should get some sleep..." he said smiling

"I think your right." she said. She didn't want to let him go, but she felt that if she stood there any longer she might just fall asleep in his arms. After she let him go she quickly ran into the kitchen away from him and took off her jacket. She rolled of the sleeve on her sweater and looked at the mark. It was glowing a blood red. She bit her lip as she lowered the sleeve.

Sirius stood and walked into the kitchen, noticing her over the sink, "You ok?" he asked concerned

Arra quickly stood up, knocking over a coffee mug. It fell and smashed on the floor. "Oh, gosh!" she bent down and picked up some of the pieces. One was sharp and pricked her finger.

She looked at it and saw blood oozing from her finger.

Sirius rushed over, helping her pick up the pieces, "I'm so sorry--let me help--" he began, and after doing just that, noticed the blood..."Arra--" he said grabbing a piece of tissue, noticing the crimson sliding down her palm

Arra stared at the blood. It gave her memories of when she was younger. She let Sirius cover her finger up with a tissue.

Sirius helped her up and over to her bedroom.

Arra smiled her thanks as her puppy decided to come out from his hiding place and jump on her lap. She smiled down at the puppy, which was a spitting image of Sirius when he transformed. She saw the dog head straight for Sirius. "I think he likes you." She commented. She smiled at him. "Its getting late. We should get to bed. Night." She said.

Sirius woke up the next morning to a wet tongue on his face. He sat up instantly and smiled down at the pup.

"He must really like you." Arra said coming into his room. "He might just follow you out the door."

Sirius understood straight away--"No, no, he's yours..." he insisted, "It's not nice for a dog to be moved out of a house!"

Arra smiled as she looked down at the dog. "I want you to live here with me." She said.

Sirius looked up shocked, "you--you do?" he asked offhandedly...as though he was mistaken in what she said...but know she must of said it he sighed..."You mean it?"

Arra smiled as she looked back up at him, almost blushing. "Yes, I do. I want you to stay here." She nodded.

Sirius felt a smile play on his lips, "Even though I'm a messy sarcastic illegal animagus?""Yes, even though you are a messy sarcastic illegal and very cute anamagus." she said, repeating his words. "That means nothing to me. All I know is that I love you and want to stay with you forever."

After everything that happened in 7th year, his eyes brightened up..."I love you too..." he said gently, hugging her, "I'd love to stay with you"

Arra hugged him as the puppy jump around on the bed, getting lost in the covers. "I'd love it too!" she said. She got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go get ready." she said as she left him and went to her room.

Sirius looked up smirking as she left, "Ready for what?" he thought but smiled all the same, stroking the puppy

Arra came back a while later. She was dressed in tight jeans and a green tee shirt that brought out her eyes. She had put her hair up in a pony-tail and put some make-up on. "Still in bed?" she commented as she came into his room.

Sirius looked up, "I haven't got a change of clothes, I don live here yet!"

Arra laughed. She had forgotten about that. "Want me to apparate to Madam Milliken's for some cloths?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged, "If you want!" he said smiling

"I'll be back in a bit. Make yourself at home. There's coffee in the kitchen and food in the fridge. Be back shortly." She blew him a kiss then closed his door and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Sirius laughed, and did as she said, the dog had warmed to him well...following him wherever he went, he washed and wished he could change, whilst he drank some coffee waiting for Arra

Arra appeared in the kitchen and saw Sirius drinking coffee. She looked down at the pup and laughed. "He's taken a liking to you." she commented. "Here." she tossed him a bag with cloths in it. "I didn't know what you liked now-a-days, so I got what you liked before."

Sirius smiled at his new clothes, "I like the dress sense, I'll give the money back I swear--then remember they were moving in, that his money was hers and smiled "thanks..." he said softly

"Think of it as a gift. I don't want the money back." she said. "I'm glad you like it. It took me a while to find what I thought you'd like. Go ahead and change I'll be in the living room." she said.

Sirius nodded and did as he was told, grey shirt, black jeans and black biker jacket, he walked in and smiled, "very nice..." he said smirking showing her how the clothes fit.

Arra smiled at him. "I'm good." she said laughing. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Want breakfast?" she asked.

Sirius smiled, when he remembered, "No--I'll pass--I have to go and see if Remus is ok..."

Sirius sighed, "But I'm sure if he wants we can come back and have breakfast"

Arra's smile dissolved a little. "Ok, bring him back anyway. I'm sure he'd like to be in a home for a while. Hurry back." she said. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." she added. She stopped at a thought. "Can I come?" she asked eagerly.

Sirius went to go--when she asked if she could, "If you want..." he said gently, "Warning, it's not the prettiest of sights..."

Arra turned her head in confusion. "Remus or the house?" she asked. "A-Are we taking the bike?"

Sirius laughed, "Both--and now we wont take the bike...we'll apparate"

Sirius took her hand, "ready?"

Arra smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Ready." she said. She closed her eyes and let him lead her to the house where Remus was at.

Apparating was the easiest part of the visit, arriving the house seemed empty...he had made sure that their was silver lining the windows and doors when he moved in to prevent his friend from escaping whilst in his wolf form...Sirius squeezed her hand as he heard nothing from the room in which Remus should be inFear quickly spread on Arra's face when they came to the house. She couldn't imagine living like that. And Sirius and Remus had to. When Sirius squeezed her hand she jumped. In light the house looked a mess, she didn't want to think about what it would look like in the dark. Looking around she didn't see a house for quite a few meters. She looked at the windows and saw silver lining. She immediately regretted asking to tag along. Remus must of transformed recently. She remembered the full moon of the night before. She felt a chill go down her spine. "Is he in there?" she asked, as the silence spread around them.

Sirius looked at Arra and noticed the fear about her, and squeezed her hand again, and pushed open the door...at first he saw nothing in the black...until Sirius drew open the torn curtains...and he saw Remus lying the corner, full clothed...but torn to pieces...scarlet all around him...Sirius ran forward in an instant...and saw what he dreaded...because he hadn't been there Remus had bit at himself...and had bitten a little too much..."REMUS!" he said desperately

Arra waited in the doorway as he opened the curtains. She saw the pile of crimson blood on the floor around Remus.

She backed up into the wall. She shouldn't have asked Sirius to stay. He should have been here. Why hadn't she thought of that. Ignoring her fear she rushed over to them. "Should I go get some water and a towel?" she asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice

Sirius nodded, Remus's blood was literally all over his hands now, "go--quick--" he said, he had a lump in his throat, "Remus--Remus talk to me--wake up--it's me Padfoot--COME ON!" he said desperately, he wasn't getting a pulse...had he lost to much blood? No--he couldn't he was a marauder--he wasn't allowed to die. "WAKE UP MOONY!"

Arra quickly got up and ran into the other room. She searched desperately for a cup or bucket, anything to put water in. Finally she found one and filled it with warm water from a faucet. She brought it back to Sirius and took off the top shirt she had to use as a rag. She dunked it in the water and rung it out. She handed it to Sirius and found another rag for herself to use. She got her's wet and soft dabbed it at his face and forehead.

Sirius thanked Arra for everything, but his eyes were forming tears--what if Moony died...no--he wasn't allowed, he wasn't!

Arra nodded at him. Arra tilted his head to the side and felt for a pulse. She didn't feel one. She told Sirius this. "He needs CPR." she said.

Sirius sighed, he couldn't do it--"Arra--" he began but he didn't know how to say it

Arra looked back at him when he said her name. She knew what he meant. "Lay him flat on the floor." she said. "I'm going to need to keep cleaning the wounds."

Sirius did as he was told, "Ok..." he said gently

"I'm going to need _you_ to keep cleaning the wounds."

Sirius started cleaning up the wounds...as Arra went to work...he dabbed them down and covered them very bandages

Arra put her head to his chest and listened. She could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat. She had a feeling it was probably Sirius' or her's. She put both of her hands on his chest where he head and been and pushed down a few times. She listened for the heart beat again. She could still hear the faint sound of a drum. It was his heart beat. She moved up to his mouth and pinched his nose shut. She blew into his mouth and let go of his nose. She listened for the sound of the heart again. It was louder now. Feeling a sense of relief she gave him mouth to mouth again.

Sirius couldn't look...it looked to strange...he kept cleaning the wounds as he went

Arra glanced at Sirius, she had a feeling that he didn't like the fact of her 'kissing' Remus. She went back to his chest and listened. She leaned in again to give him mouth to mouth one last time when his had shot up and grabbed her arm. Arra screamed as she fell backwards. Looking she saw that his eyes were open and he had let go of her. She looked at her arm. He had left a red mark on her arm, there would probably be a bruise later. She didn't care. Remus was alright. She helped him sit up when he started to cough.

Sirius heard the scream, and saw Remus breathing violently...his eyes were watering..."what--Sirius--Arra--what--" he began feeling dizzy

Arra was panting from the shock of him grabbing her arm. "Here, lay back down." she said as she gently leaned him backwards. "Nice to see you again Remus." Arra said a kind smile on her face. She put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm going to go get a few more rags. My shirt isn't holding up." she said as she got up and walked slowly into the other room.

Sirius looked at Remus smirking, "Welcome back to the land of the living pal...now next time u have to do this thing--PLEASE DONT DO THAT AGAIN!"

Remus laughed, "ok--I cant help it--" he said, "then sighed, "I never meant to hurt Arra--grabbing her like that--I was a little stunned that's all!"

Sirius nodded, "Tell that to her, and by the way--you were kissing my girlfriend did you realize that!" he said laughing, Remus for a moment looked pale, "you--your going out again--?" he asked, Sirius nodded and Remus smiled, then went pale once more, "What do you mean kissing!"

Arra turned around when Sirius yelled. She hated hearing him yell. She ignored them and looked around. She found a few towels and brought them back to them. She gave them to Sirius and hesitantly sat down. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Sirius noticed she was tense, "You ok?" he asked concerned

**"**Oh..Ye-Yeah. He just scared me." She said. "Will he be ok?" she asked, talking about Remus.

Sirius sighed, watching as Remus fell back to sleep...exhausted from the night transformation

Sirius smiled sadly, "He'll be fine..."

"That was scary. I thought we lost him there for a moment there." she gave a sigh of relief. "Some morning, huh?" she joked.

Sirius nodded, then to bring relief smirked, "still don't like the idea of you kissing my friends though"

Arra smiled. "Jealous?" she asked as she smirked.

Sirius smirked, "maybe..." he said, "Who wouldn't be jealous of getting a kiss from some one so gorgeous

Arra put her hand to her lips as she blushed. "You always know how to make me blush." she said. "Think he needs a blanket?" she asked.

Sirius nodded, and picked him up putting him on the battered wooden bed in the corner. Putting a blanket over him he sighed, "He'll be fine..." he said slowly...knowing that, that with him staying with Arra: that may not be the case.

**"**Should I go back home?" she asked. "I don't want another encounter like in out 7th year."

Sirius looked up at her and shook his head, "no--I missed you too much to see you go again..." he said and kissed her cheek

Arra smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I missed you, most of the time." she teased. She looked down at Remus. He looked terrible, with the ripped cloths and open wounds. "Are you sure this is an OK environment for him to live in?" she asked concerned. "You both shouldn't live like this."

Sirius sighed, "no where else will take a werewolf...and muggle wise, how can I explain to a muggle home owner about his condition...this is his life..."

Arra looked back down at Remus. Sirius was right. Where could they go? An idea struck her. "Have you ever wanted a home in the country? With a farm, and many acres of rolling hills? That'd be the perfect place for him. For us." she said, her bright green eyes alight with ideas.

Sirius smiled, "You think..." he remarked, then smiled, "I should of thought of that sooner...I'm getting slow in my old age!" he said and smirked giving her a kiss on the check, "your so wonderful you know that!"

Arra smiled. "You told me that many times at school." she replied. She looked back down at Remus. "I feel almost scared for him. Like he wont live to see thirty." she said.

Sirius sighed, "He probably wont...as a werewolf gets older the pain gets worse when they transform...they can live longer than a wizard--if they survive that long...other wise the average death of a werewolf is in the early thirties..." he said and looked at Remus sadly, "We studied to far into it when we were at school..."

Arra felt her eyes water. It was so sad, a man with such a big of heart as Remus had to go through all that pain. She turned into Sirius and hugged him as her tears fell onto his shoulders. "You're so brave." she said

Sirius couldn't say anything, he wasn't brave, he was just too good at hiding his feelings, he had wanted to cry for his "brother" so many times, but he hadn't been able too..."Your much braver..." he commented

Arra looked up at him. "Oh yeah," She said sarcastically. "Real brave when I'm standing here crying over a man I barely knew-know." she said correcting herself. "Should we take him back to my place, to a real bed and food? Then we can look up houses." she suggested.

Sirius nodded, "the best thing for him..."

Arra nodded as well. "Can you carry him?" she asked.

Sirius smiled, "I can do one better, we can apparate if I hold his hand and yours,"

Arra laughed. "I something forget the abilities I have. I love being a witch!" she said.

Sirius smiled, taking her hand and Remus's and apparated them back to Arra's house and then put Remus on the sofa

Arra went into the kitchen and prepared some food. She came back a while later with a plate of food. She set down next to Remus and grabbed the newspaper that was on the chair. "Come on, we can look in the kitchen." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius nodded and smiled as Remus tucked in, famished from the night events, then walked into the kitchen with her

Arra sat down in the chair she occupied the night before and opened the paper. "I don't know what we'll find." She said. "But it's worth a try, right?"

Sirius nodded, "why not give it a look?" he said with a smile

Arra smiled and flipped through the pages and stopped in the middle section. "Oh, crap." She said. She slid the paper over towards Sirius. 'COUPLE SEEN DISAPEARING FROM OLD HOUSE.' was the title.

Sirius saw and swore under his breathe, "damm..." he said with a sigh, and started looking at the article...

Sirius sighed, "well they didn't mention us by name..."

"Yeah, but they saw us none the less. It gives a vague description over here." she said pointing to the article.

Sirius frowned again, "god sake..." he said sadly, when he looked over at window, as an owl tapped on it. With the wizarding newspaper. "Maybe we could find somewhere in here too..." he asked, trying to take his mind off what they'd done, when he saw the front page...

"DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN"

Arra looked at the top of the page. "I can't believe it! We were right near there!" she said.

Sirius started reading the article intently, "oh god--there were injured order members..." he said with a choked voice--"they wouldn't say who---" he had a sudden vision of James and Lily getting hurt, and tried getting it out of his mind...

"Sirius, what is it?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

Sirius frowned inwardly, "I need to make a phone call, James and Lily could have been there--if they were they could have been hurt...I need to know if they're ok..." he said sadly

Arra nodded and pointed into the Living Room where the phone was sitting on a table. "Go ahead." she said.

Sirius nodded kissed her cheek in a thank you, and started dialing, since they knew that the Dark Lord wasn't very muggle inapt--they had kept a phone, because it couldn't be traced...that was with most of the order members..."pick up--pick up--" he muttered

Arra got up and slowly walked towards the doorway that connected the kitchen and the sitting room. She leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as he dialed, his fingers moving quickly over the keypad. "Any luck?" She asked, as he held the receiver to his ear.

Sirius heard nothing; the constant ringing made his heart seize up. "No answer..." he said in barely a whisper

Arra watched him closely, her eyes filled with worry. "Should we go to their house?" she asked. She looked over at Remus.

Sirius sighed, and went to answer when Remus did, who had watching and listening from afar "I will..." he said with a soft but sad look on his face, "You two can go and see Dumbledore--since there not at home, Hogwarts would be their next stop..."

Arra looked at him and thought for a moment. "It was a while before she had seen Dumbledore."Ok." She said. "We'll go there." she said. "Then meet you at their house?" she asked.

Remus nodded, "Unless I meet you at Hogwarts...depends on who's quickest..."

Arra nodded. "Ok, let's go." She said to Sirius.

Sirius took her hand and waving to Remus apparated, arriving on the outskirts of Hogwarts, because you can't apparate inside the grounds.

Arra took his hand and led him up the path to the main entrance. She took one long look out across the grounds. "God, how I missed this place." she said

Sirius nodded, "yeah, even if our last year wasn't as good as it could have been..." he said with a sigh, referring to the Dark Lord...

Arra nodded. "Yeah, along with everything else." She added referring to Snape. She opened the doors and walked inside. "So beautiful."

Sirius nodded sadly, "yeah, it is..." he said and as they reached Dumbledore's office, heard people in the hospital, wing, maybe it was curiosity, or his dogged instinct, but he knew that someone he need to see was in there..."come on..." he said and lead her towards it, "I think there he's in here..." he said and as they opened the door, saw Dumbledore and Lily, and James lying in one of the beds...looking very pale

"What happened?" She asked, seeing the sight of James. "Is he ok?"

Sirius looked at Lily, she looked as though she'd be crying, "he--" Dumbledore cut in, "He's very ill...they hit him with the crucio spell...and they would stop until he screamed..." he said with a sigh

Arra stood where she was. She had argued a lot with the two of them before they had graduated. "So it was them." She whispered. She looked at Sirius, until she was pushed into him. She looked at who it was. "You!" She said at Severus. "You're here?" She asked as she tried to lunge for him. She wanted to cause him as much pain as possible, after what he did between Sirius and herself.

Sirius went to say something to Dumbledore, when he saw Severus run into Arra behind him, seeing the rage in her eyes, grabbed her as she tried to lunge, "Arra--" he went to say when Severus simply smiled at them, "So you got back together..." he said with a sneer...he went to say something else, when Dumbledore stopped everything. "This is no time for arguing..." he said as Lily was crying for James who was knocked out, and Sirius was trying to his regret to stop Arra from killing the sneering Snape, "cant you all just stop fighting--your all on the same side here..." he said looking at them all. "Sorry sir..." said Sirius under his breath.

Arra stopped struggling and stood there, glaring at Severus. "Sorry." She said. She took Sirius' hand in hers and squeezed it. She felt like she was at a funeral. She had been to two in the past year. One for her Father, then a few months later, another one for her Mother. It was killing her to be here. She let go of Sirius and walked over to Lily and hugged her.

Sirius watched them both hug, then looked at James, he knew what James had done--he hadn't screamed because he was too proud..."couldn't you have just let it out just this once?" he said under his breathe...Snape didn't say anything, he didn't care, he hated them all...but he still felt upset even if he didn't like them all, knew what it was to see those he like suffering

Arra let her go and looked at James. He looked terrible. Arra grabbed her wand and stood over by Sirius. She pointed it at Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "and what do you plan to do with that..?" he asked with a snarl, "u cant take back the past Arra, you'll never get that time back so what's the point!" he said angrily, as Sirius growled at Arra's side

Arra's mouth dropped. "No, but I can cause you pain, just like the pain you caused me." She put her wand to his throat. "I hate you. I'd rather see your sorry ass in that bed rather than James'. You didn't even like James, you hated him. So why are you here?"

Snape smirked slightly, "hates a strong word coming from a Gryffindor..." he smarted, then sighed, "the reason I'm here is to tell you who did this...which though in my opinion is good thing" he said gesturing to James, which made Lily's eyes widen, "is what I have learnt, and thought you all should know, name Malfoy ring a bell?"

Arra prodded him in the throat once with her wand then stood back. "Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?" She repeated.

Snape rubbed his neck and nodded, "the very same...a very valued death eater...Sirius sneered, he remembered Malfoy...he'd been there during there first year, the git was as evil as they come...

Arra scowled at Snape. "How do we know he's telling the truth?" she asked the others

Sirius sighed then looked at James as he spoke, "we don't...but we don't have any other choice..."

"I, for one, don't trust him." Arra said. "I wont!" she glared at Severus. How could she, after he broke Sirius and herself up?

Sirius looked at Arra sadly, not wanting to trust him either...knowing what he had done. "Severus...I swear if you're lying to me...to us...I'll break your legs..." he said with a frown

Severus raised a thick black eyebrow. "I dare you to try it Black." He said in a low dangerous growl. Arra stepped in-between both of them. "You touch him you die!" she said sticking her wand into his stomach, since he was taller then she.

Sirius glared at Snape, but smiled stunned at Arra...not knowing how Snape was going to react to her he took her hand softly, Dumbledore stepping toward them, "there is a way we can find out about the truth...we can give him the vertitasium potion...he can only tell us the truth then..."

Severus looked at Dumbledore. "Don't bother." He said walking from the room, not looking back. Arra glared after as he left, then looked back over at James who was still laying uncoincessous on the hospital bed.

Sirius growled silently at Snape as he left, Dumbledore said nothing, and James still as silent as ever, Lily holding his cold hand hiding her face away from them as though she was embarrassed to show her tears...Sirius clenched his fist and looked at the wall...

Arra wrenched her hand loose from his grip as his fists tightened. "Sirius!" She said unable to get her hand free.

Sirius let go quickly realizing he hadn't let go. "Arra--I--sorry--" he said in a chocked voice, so un like him it was scary to hear from his lips...he daren't look at her and so he looked at the floor

Arra watched him silently. "It's OK." She said softly. "It just scared me." she said. She lifted her hand to touch his shoulder but thought better of it. She knew Sirius was strong, but not that strong, he had never physically hurt her before, and that had scared her enough to where she felt funny around him now. She slowly backed away.

Sirius saw her backing away out of the corner of her eye, and knew it was because of what he had done...before she could get out, he turned to leave himself...Dumbledore went to stop him, but Sirius gave him a hard look and the animagus headed for the door...a determined stride in his step, hugging his long leather jacket closer to him

"Sirius!" Arra called after him, he had seen her back away. She ran over to him. "Don't go, your best friend needs you." She said referring to James.

Sirius looked at her sadly, "There's is something I must do Arra..." he said with a slight coldness in his voice, but the warmth towards her still remained, "keep an eye on him for me wont you..."

"No, Sirius, I'm coming with you." She said determination in her voice. She knew him and didn't want him to go doing something stupid or reckless.

Sirius looked at her sadly, "I don't think Malfoy would like it if I brung along my girlfriend...he'd think it's a date..." he said with a soft smile

"No, Sirius, you're not going to him. I forbid it." She said, worry written all over her face and voice.

Sirius turned to took at her sadly, "I am no good here Arra...I've never been one to wait around for a fight you know that..."

"I know that Sirius, but you still can't go. If you do, I'll be going with you." She replied

Sirius nodded, at first he was torn...and with a sigh stepped away from the door and sat down on the nearest chair and averted his gaze from everyone...when James spluttered awake

Arra looked at him. "I won't leave you." She said. "I-" She stopped and turned around, James was finally awake. she could see the joy spread on Lily's face.

Sirius rushed to James's side...the old school pal looked so bad...his anger builded again but he shrugged it off...as James's eyes opened slowly...his face wet with sweat and his face pale as ever..."hey..." he whispered to them all and Sirius knowing that Lily had been there more than he had stepped aside to let them talk privately. he heard partly the promised and saw kisses between the pair

Arra smiled as Lily kissed James. She had been so worried and had never left his side. That was true passion. Arra wondered if Sirius felt the same for her as she did for him.

Sirius couldn't look anymore...James could barely move, he moved back to his seat and looked at Arra...thoughts of her being in such pain filled his mind and he shivered from more than just the thought of it...

Arra looked over and saw him shiver and smiled warmly at him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.

Sirius felt her hand on his shoulder and took it as though it was about to vanish and never return, "that I would lose you..." he whispered honestly

Her smile grew. "You won't." She said. She knew that he did love her like she loved him. How could she have ever been afraid of him?

Sirius smiled at her smile, but not really understanding it, standing and giving her a hug he so desperately needed, "I'm sorry..." he said with a sad sigh

Arra smiled at the hug. "For what?" She asked.

Sirius held her tighter, "for being the old dog I am...not realizing what I had in front of me all along..."

Sirius smiled slightly, "you..."

Arra held back a tear "That's sweet." She said. "Now, listen to me, go over to your best friend, and help him get better. Ok?"

Sirius nodded and looked over to see Lily hugging James so tight he looked blue...but what else do you expect...they were engaged...

Arra looked over as well and laughed. She waited for Sirius to leave her before heading to the hospital entrance. She looked back at the trio and headed from the doors, leaving them alone. She didn't see Dumbledore come out behind her.

Dumbledore touched her shoulder, "leaving so soon miss sails?" he asked

Arra smiled at him. "For now." She said, looking back at Sirius. "I'll be back later."

Lily smiled down at James. "I'm so glad you're Ok." She whispered.

Sirius nodded and kissed her goodbye walking back into the room he saw James talking to Lily, when Sirius then remembered he had to tell Remus what had happened and apparated away leaving the pair alone. James was close to tears "I'm glad you're ok..." James Potter replied, his face a mess of cuts and tears..."I thought they'd got you too..." he whispered.

Nah, I'm a big tough girl." She said smiling down at him. "I thought I had lost you." she said after a moment's silence

James smiled sadly at her last statement, "you'll never lose me..." he said softly putting a hand on her cheek and giving her a soft smile, "funny...your still as beautiful to me, and I cant even see you..." he said referring to the fact he had lost his glasses when he had been taken and could barely make out many shapes...

Lily laughed and conjured a pair of glasses for him. She placed them in his hands and looked at him, taking in his injured. She was about to speak when the Nurse came in and started to dress his wounds.

James saw Lily's mouth move and when the nurse come in close, he slipped on his glasses and as the nurse started healing him he looked her sadly through the process and as soon as she had finished looked at her sadly, now able to focus on her beautiful green eyes he had adored for what felt like decades. "what were you going to say?" he asked

Lily smiled weakly. "Where did Sirius leave to?" She asked. "He wanted to see you."

James's eyes brightened since she had distracted him, "Paddy? here..." he said then had a thought, "it's was full moon--" he began and went to stand but his whole body shook..."Remus..." he said suddenly in pain, "do u think he's ok!" he said trying to get out of bed again

Lily forced him to sit back down. "I'm sure he's fine." She said.

Once outside the grounds Arra apperated back to her house and saw Remus. What she saw made her heart stop mid beat.

Remus was lying on the floor, his head bleeding rapidly, Sirius ran back into the room, face wet with tears, "I found him like this!" he said desperately

"Why didn't you get me?" She asked running into the kitchen and grabbing a cloth. She ran back to him and lifted his head to her lap and pressed the bandage to his head to stop the blood flow.

Sirius had a face of panic "I was bout to--I panicked--" he said with a face of anger..."I found something else--blood stains, but they're not his...it cant have been...I think Remus was followed back from the Potters and attacked here..." he said and his guess was proved right when he saw the only room he hadn't looked in with tables and furniture turned over...

Arra frowned as she looked up at him from the floor. "I...He..."She looked back down at the passed out werewolf. She saw him breathing slightly. Her breathing was harsher then his. "We have to leave." She said simply.

Sirius nodded, "They'll probably be watching..." he said, "take Remus and go back to Hogwarts...I'll keep them off the trail..."

"Sirius, I think it's a bad idea to split up, especially when you are so ticked at Lucius. I...I don't think I can trust you on your own." She said looking up at him after her statement.

Sirius looked a little hurt, and said nothing but nodded "if u say so..."

"I'm just thinking of your best interests..." She said softly looking back down at Remus.

Sirius nodded sadly, and picked Remus up and took Arra's hand so they would apparate to the castle...his face was a mass no one could see through

Arra took his hand and closed her eyes. She never cared much for apparating and today she had been doing it a lot more than she cared for. When they reached the gates to Hogwarts she helped Sirius with Remus. 'Another friend to add to the collection.' she thought bitterly as they made their way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfry would have her hands full today!

The Nurse indeed did have her hands full...growling slightly she took Remus off there hands, Sirius stood and looked out of the window as though no one else existed..."she didn't trust me" he thought sadly

Arra frowned as she stood behind Sirius. She wrapped her arms around his stomach as he stared out of the window. "It's not that. Remember how you were as a child?" she asked. "I think it's all of these attacks that has her spooked. She's worried, as is Dumbledore. Forget about what she said, everything will be Ok. Trust me." She said. Little did she know that two of them would soon be gone forever.

Sirius sighed, "I wish our lives can be happy..." he said sadly

"As do I." She said sighing as well. She hugged him tighter, pressing her body closer to his. "Things will change. Just wait for them." .

Sirius nodded and turned from the window and hugged her properly, his face sorrowful as though he'd been to a funeral. "Things better change..." he muttered sadly

Arra smiled weakly at him. "They will." She looked over at the body of Remus as James who had fallen asleep and Lily next to him. "Poor Remus. What ever happened between him and that girl?" she asked.

Sirius sighed, "Aurana and Remus are still going out, but in secret, it's to protect Remus, if anyone got the inkling that they were dating, Remus would be executed..."

Arra looked confused. "Why?" she asked.

Sirius sighed even more, "As werewolf, he's not allowed, it's in the regulations...he cant marry or date anyone out of his species...he cant even have his own home for Christ sake..."

Arra scoffed at him as he sighed. "I was only asking." She said removing herself from his grip and walking a few paces away from him.

Sirius looked at her, "no--I was just being angry at the werewolf haters--not you..."

Arra turned back towards him, a frown still set in place. She looked at him for a moment, she was about to say something when Remus started to shake violently in his bed.

Sirius walked toward the bed and saw his friend shaking, "Remus! REMUS!" the nurse came over and helped him, he had been crucioed badly, and he needed medicine and time

Arra stayed where she was, her facial expression hadn't faltered, although she was still very scared for Remus. Arra blinked as Sirius yelled his friend's name. "Sirius..." She said, hoping he would listen to her.

seeing that the nurse was there, he turned to look at Arra, "what?" he asked concerned, she was frowning, had he said something wrong...had he failed her again?

"It was Lucius..." She said staring at Remus.

Sirius frowned, "what--?" he looked at her sadly..."what do u mean, how do you know?"

Arra's eyes flickered to his face. "He knows..." She glanced to the floor, she was about to tell him what had happened before she had met up with him, being Sirius.

Sirius looked confused, "what do u mean..." he said and took her hand, "Arra...I don't understand..."

She wouldn't look at him. "After we broke up, I had gotten to know Lucius. He was there for me. I fell...attracted to him. He was kind and gentle. He was the one that bought me my house and everything in it. With out him, I would have been lost. Far worse than I was when you first saw me." She said recalling her memories.

"Back then, it seemed that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was so happy, he was happy that I was a...a...Death Eater. I went to the meetings, I was forgiven. We were together for a while, and..."She choked back on her sobs. "He still checks up on me now and then. That's how I know it was him." she said, she was fighting a losing battle to hold back her tears.

Sirius didn't know what to say...he didn't say anything, he wasn't upset and he wasn't angry...he was disappointed with himself...so she had liked Malfoy...Malfoy, the man who had seen kill people without flinching...yet she liked him...he had to be evil now it seemed to mean anything to her...still not saying anything he squeezed her hand, "I am sorry I failed you..." he said suddenly and walked away

If he wanted her love he wanted to he had to become like Malfoy...that was the only thing that seemed to get into his mind, even though it was Malfoy who had hurt his friends...

Arra stared after him. "No..." she whispered, her tears falling freely now. She brought her hands to her face and covered it, hiding her tears, not stopping her sobs from escaping.

Sirius had no idea what she meant by that word, no as in stop, or no as in she was cursing herself, he stepped out of the room and apparated to the Malfoy Mansion, his mind set on something he didn't want to do...but he loved her enough to do for her

Arra uncovered her face and looked at him as he left the room. "Sirius..."

time skip Sirius walked out of Malfoy's house...and his eyes were wet with tears, "what the hell have I done..." he thought with a sigh, then felt the rain on his shoulders...

Arra sat by Remus' bedside, talking to him the whole time Sirius was gone. "I don't know what to do." She said, stroking his hand. "I just hope he's alright." she stood up and took one last look at Remus. "I'll be back later." She told the uncoincessous young man lying in front of her. She turned around and saw Snape standing ten feet behind her. "Move!" she said through gritted teeth.

Snape was smiling like a hyena..."if u shout at me I won't tell you the news...young Sirius has made a dreadful error..."

Arra's face fell. "What?" she asked moving closer to him. "What do you mean?"

Snape looked away, "ask him yourself...I'm not a messenger boy...!"

Arra grabbed his arm to stop him. "Please tell me! I'll do anything!" she said desperately.

Snape sighed, "lets just say he's living up to the black family name..." he said and walked toward the door as lightning struck outside

Arra jumped as the lightning stuck. "Family name?" She repeated. "What do you mean? Please! Stop speaking in tongues and spit it out!" She said, growing impatient.

Snape sees a figure on the grounds and smiles, "ask him yourself..." he said gesturing to the window as Sirius holding his arm in pain entered the entrance hall

Arra stared at Sirius, holding his arm. "He didn't..." She said. She watched as he staggered to the stairs. "Sirius...!" She cried, running to him and grasping him in a hug. "Are you Ok? Where did you go?"

Sirius didn't say anything at first...his face was a mask again, "I thought it would help us, that I could help you."

She backed away as she looked at him. "You didn't..."

Sirius nodded, "I did it for us" he said bluntly and sadly

She looked at his left arm. She grabbed it and raised his sleeve. "You IDIOT!" She screamed!

Sirius looked at her sadly, "Idiot? Me! I'm not the one who dated a murderer!" his anger was shown on his face but his eyes leaked tears..."I bet he never told u who he killed did he? bet Malfoy never told you he killed my cousin Andromeda...she had a little girl...did you know that!"

Arra was shocked at the news and that definitely showed on her face. "No..." she mumbled. "He didn't." She looked away from him, she was still aware that Snape was watching from the stairs above. She didn't care. He surely would have known about her and Lucius.

Sirius nodded, "and the church, I watched him do it Arra...he set it alight with people still inside! they begged for mercy, he gave them death...!"

Arra couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. "Is it my fault he didn't tell me?" she asked him.

Sirius shook his head, "no, no its not...and its my fault I did this cursed thing...but I did it for you...to make our lives easier...he told you he was happy you were a Death Eater, now you can be happy with me! Just like I always wanted..." his tears ran down his face like a waterfall..."You should have seen his face when I told him...I thought he was going to die of shock..."

"Then stop acting like it was entirely my fault!" She yelled back at him. She stopped and took a steadying breath. "You shouldn't have done that." She said after a pause. "Even if it was for..." She paused. "...me. Life wont be easier!" She added. "Have you ever thought of that? This is going to make it worse. Me...I'm one thing. I don't matter. You-You have friends and family that love and need you."

Sirius frowned, "my family hate me, my friends don't need me...and I thought maybe that I could be there for you...obviously I was wrong..." his face was grave, "I'm sorry...I wont bother you again..."

He turned to go out of the door, so he had given up everything, to be given nothing in return...

Arra walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face, the first time she had ever done so. "Don't talk like that. We need each other more now than ever before."

Sirius glared at her, how could she do that! "I don't need anyone..." he said darkly...though as he said it, the good that seemed to all that was left of the old Sirius cringed...the mark had marked him internally...as though Lucius had put the imperious curse on him

Arra glared at him. "Fine!" She said angrily. "Betray your friends, your family, and your..." She paused "...your Ex girlfriend..." She said, regretting it the moment it left her lips. "If you don't need me...I don't need you." She turned around and headed for the entrance door, only to be stopped by Snape's applause.

Snape was laughing on the inside, and the outside, "bravo!" he shouted, "I thought I did a good job in 7th year...but u two managed it all on your own...marvelous..." he grinned Sirius knew though in away what Snape said was true...he had screwed it up again...and it was because of his stupidity this time not Snapes

Arra glared up at him. "Don't you have some poor defenseless person to torture?" She asked him icily.

Snape shook his head..."Nope..." he said then tutted, "What ever will James say when he finds out...gosh..." Sirius's anger mounted, "SHUT UP!" the good shining through again, the anger though there was in place for the right reason this time and why the hell was his mark shining brightly!

Arra glared at him and flicked out her wand, "Impedimenta!" She shouted. She watched as the curse hit him and sent him flying backwards. She looked back at Sirius, her expression softening, before going to the doors...they were locked. She looked up at the stairs once more. Dumbledore! "Unlock these!" She shouted out of anger.

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore, but saw suddenly that it wasn't..."Polley juice Potion..." he muttered as the man turned into another...MALFOY!'

Arra's eyes grew wide at the sight. Malfoy only laughed. "Lucius! What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

Sirius had enough by now, "Malf--" Malfoy silenced him, interrupting him, "u never were much of a human were you Sirius..." he said in a sneer, "I will not unlock the doors...I've been traitor hunting, and lookee here...I've found me a pair.."

Arra glared at him. "Traitor? How's that?" she asked him, as she walked towards him.

Malfoy laughed, "oh please...anyone who comes here willingly is not a real death eater...and you..." he said glaring at Sirius, "well you just don't deserve the honor..."

"Lucius. It's not all about honor. Just because you are in The Dark Lord inner circle means nothing about honor. He doesn't honor you. He uses you. As he does me and everyone else." She paused. She was going up the stairs, slowly, one step at a time. "What happened to the Lucius I used to know?" She asked him.

Lucius smiled at her words about Sirius whilst he stood at the stairs like a body guard, if Lucius attacked her he would not flinch on hurting him. "who said the Lucius u used to know was a good person..." he answered, "and don't blame the boy too much, it was my suggestion he join..." he said and smirked, "so gullible...so easy to turn...just because I said it'd help you..."

"I never said that." Arra said. "I just wondered what happened to the man I used to love?" She was two steps from him.

Sirius looked away as she spoke. Lucius simply smiled, "that man did not exist...he is a phantom of your gullible imagination...your as bad as lover boy over there..." the lead death eater said with a frown

Arra thought of another way to approach him. She smirked to herself and took those last to steps, being on the same level as him. "He didn't exist?" she asked as she touched his arm. "He existed to me. Every night he was there." She said.

Lucius flinched at her touch, "in vision yes...but in truth it was not, I was a glimpse of someone I am not...I have a wife, and a child on the way...I never loved you..."

Arra frowned. That didn't go the way she wanted. She thought of another way. She looked back at Sirius. Seeing the hurt on his face she immediately regretted saying everything to Lucius. She felt a surge of anger and turned back towards Lucius. She raised her hand to slap him.

Lucius grabbed her hand before she could strike and shook his head, "don't even think about it..." he said and went to push her down the steps to her likely death, but Sirius was at his side instantly, "you do a thing to her and I curse your brains out..." the Gryffindor swore

Arra gasped as he turned her wrist backwards making her fall to her knees. "Lucius, please..." Severus got up from the floor. His head sore from hitting the wall. He saw Arra on her knees, Lucius holding her hand, and Sirius ready to defend her. "Let her go Lucius." He said coming up behind them. "She's not worth it." Lucius turned around forcing Arra to follow him.

Sirius looked at Snape, at least he was on his side...Lucius glared at Snape then at Arra and Sirius and a smirk reached his lips with an idea, he through Arra toward Snape's feet and knocked Sirius to the floor, "she's not worth it," he agreed, "but he is worth every penny...and through him down the stairs and saw him land like a rag doll on the floor

Arra landed on all fours at Severus' feet. She looked up just in time to see the look on Sirius' face as he fell to the floor below. "SIRIUS!" She screamed, running at Lucius. She was determined to cause him as much pain as possible, like he did to Sirius.

Sirius wasn't moving and Snape was in shock

Lucius watched Arra run forward and pointed his wand at her, "You touch me I swear you wont live to regret it...or better yet, I can just cause him to suffer instead," he said referring to the boy who wasn't moving

Arra stopped in her tracks. "You touch him again, I swear I'll kill you myself!" She said through gritted teeth.

Lucius laughed, "and what happened to--" he said and put on a girlish voice "Sirius uses you. As he does me and everyone else." he smirked, "u still don't get it do u, I made him like that...it was me who clouded his mind about how it would help you...but alas...he will forever be a death eater...or when he dies anyway. I don't get the feeling he's alive down there...!"

Arra looked down at the motionless form of her boyfriend. She mustered up all of her strength and pushed Lucius down the stairs after Sirius. She waited a few moments before running down the stairs to Sirius.

Lucius in his shock was able to grab the railing as he fell and pretended to be knocked out, before she could reach Sirius's body he grabbed her and through her to the floor, "you filthy no good Gryffindor...!" he said angrily, and then pointed his wand at Sirius knowing it would more hurt her than anyone else, "CRUCIO!"

Arra caught herself as Lucius threw her. She was several feet away from the men when Lucius cried the spell. "Stop!" She yelled running at him and knocking his wand from his hand.

The spell had been long enough to cause more damage...Sirius' face was white and hadn't moved expected when tortured...and he hadn't woken then...Lucius smiled, "My work is done..." he said slowly smiled at Arra and accioed his wand back using wandless magic and apparating out of the castle.

Arra looked back at Sirius and ran over to him. "Severus. Get Dumbledore!" she yelled desperately to him as she rolled Sirius to his back and checked his pulse.

Sirius still wasn't moving...blood had been draining from his head and his eyes had been closed throughout torture...he looked as though he was asleep, but would never wake up...

"Sirius, please." Arra whispered as she rocked his body against hers, drenching herself in his blood. She took of her cloak and covered the wound on his head. Severus had left without a word and was soon coming back followed closely by the real Dumbledore, who looked badly shaken and ill.

Sirius did nothing, and did not respond to the pleas...it was like the empty shell of the happy go lucky prankster who just wanted to help...the dark mark magically no where to be seen...

Arra felt her tears fall. She saw them land on Sirius' cheeks as though he was crying. Dumbledore hurried over and levitated Sirius from Arra's lap. "He'll be alright." He assured her. Somehow Arra couldn't grasp those words, as if they weren't true.

During that time Remus was still in bed and just before the attack James and Lily had went home...they put Sirius on James's old bed, he seemed not to breath at all

Arra fell to her knees beside him and grabbed his hand. "Sirius, please forgive me. Forget everything I said before. I didn't mean any of it." She said as she cried silently at his side. Dumbledore sat in a chair in the corner, watching the couple with his bright blue eyes.

Dumbledore found it too hard to not interfere, "Miss Sails...I...I don't think he is going to make it..."

"Don't say that!" She said her eyes and cheeks wet from her tears. "He will make it. He has to. I love him to much to let him go."

Dumbledore sighed, "his injuries...Miss Sail's if he lives...he'll be in a lot of pain..."

"I don't care...I'll take care of him...There has to be something we can do."

Dumbledore shrugged, "It's up to him Miss Sails...it always has..."

"He's going to live. I know he is." She said desperately

Dumbledore left and sighed whilst Sirius lay motionless

Arra watched him as he left. She turned back to Sirius. "I love you." she whispered as she rested her head on her hands that clasped his.

As she said the words, another voice filled the air, "I...love...you...too..."

Arra raised her head slowly. "Sirius?..."

Sirius couldn't see...but he could hear her voice, "Its me...I think...I..." he felt like he'd been run over by a train, "what--"

Arra smiled and stood up to lean over him. She gently stroked his cheek. "It's Ok. I'm here."

Sirius sighed, "what--how--but--" he said realizing the dark mark on his arm was gone..."what happened..."


	4. Chapter 4

Arra looked at his arm. "I don't...Oh my! It's gone!"

Sirius frowned slightly, "how--" he went to say

"Shhh. Save your energy." Arra whispered as she touched the spot on his arm where the tattoo had once been.

Sirius tried to look, but he couldn't, "is the light off or something..." he said slowly, and lifted a hand to his face, he couldn't see it...

Arra looked back up at him. "Light?" She questioned.

Sirius frowned at the sound of her voice, though his eyes were wide open he couldn't see a thing

"Sirius, I'm right here. Cant you see me?" She asked the worry back in her voice. What if was blind?

Sirius blinked, "but--it's too dark...I...I can't look at you..."

Arra looked around her; it was still light in the hospital, with the flickering candles. "You don't need to see me, just know I'm...here." she said, her tears back

Sirius frowned, his face pale with misunderstanding..."your voice...it's faltering...your trying not to cry aren't you?"

"Trying?...No..." She whispered.

Sirius heard the whisper and lifted his hand up to put on her shoulder, but he couldn't see..."where--where are you..."

Arra grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I'm right here." she said, her tears flowing freely now, a few of them dropped into his hand. "You need to rest." She said

Sirius sighed, "I--I'm not tired..." he stuttered worried why he couldn't see

"Please, Sirius..." Arra let go of his hand. This was really hard for her to take. She couldn't bare to see him like this.

Sirius nodded "I'll try and sleep..." he said sadly, his face grave.

"Good." she whispered as she backed away from his bed. She backed right into Dumbledore. "Sir!" She said as she spun around. "Sorry." she said

Sirius didn't sleep easy, Dumbledore looked at Arra and sighed, "It's ok Miss Sails...anger does things to people, and when they are worried about someone news doesn't want to be believed...

Arra stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "Physically...he seems fine...but his eyes...I believe that the dark mark has been removed by Voldemort since he came here hours after his marking, and so taken his sight as well..."

"What! He cant do that!" She yelled as she looked back over at Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed, "We have no real estimation of his power. For all we know he could have done more

"Then...We have to do something!" She said desperately

Sighing he looked away, "no spell gives someone back the use of there eyes...but there is a way to make the eyes absorb what they should be...it's a new version of vision...but it wont be pretty...he wont be able to see well if at all.."

Arra looked at Sirius. "Its his decision. Not mine." She mumbled.

Dumbledore sighed, "When he wakes up, you should tell him the truth..."

"I cant...I-Not me." She looked at Dumbledore her eyes still wert from the tears that had fallen earlier.

Dumbledore sighed, "He wouldn't believe me Arra...he would believe you if you said the world was destroyed..."

Arra closed her eyes and nodded, making her mascara run down her tanned cheek. "Right." she mumbled. She walked over to Sirius' bed and grabbed his hand in hers. "I love you Sirius." She whispered

Sirius woke up slightly "Arra..." he said, looking up into darkness again, "why is it still dark?" he asked worriedly...

Arra looked at him as she bit her bottom lip. "Sirius, I think...Voldemort might have stolen your sight when he took back the Dark Mark." She said all in a quick session.

Sirius didn't say anything and would have looked at her if he could...but now he knew he couldn't, "he blinded me didn't he...?"

Arra nodded as she closed her eyes. "Yes." she said

Sirius didn't say anything at first...he was still trying to get used to the fact..."this changes nothing..." he said softly

"There may be a way to get your sight back." She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Dumbledore knows of a way. Do you want him to help you?"

Sirius nodded, "If he can...but it doesn't matter..." he said slowly, "I've failed you...many times over this day...I deserve this done to me..."

"No, No one deserves this." she said, anger rising at his self pity.

Sirius sighed, "Your angry at me...I can tell...my hearing is better now that I cant see...I can feel it..."

Arra looked at him. "I don't you to feel sorry for yourself. That's that last thing we need right now. Dumbledore will perform the spell." She said.

Sirius nodded, "ok..." he said sadly

Arra motioned for Dumbledore to come over. She moved from his side and stood back as Dumbledore stood over Sirius frowning.

Dumbledore stepped toward the pair and gave Sirius a drink he prepared and started enchanting a spell...this is not good...Sirius thought as a pure white light blinded all the darkness and he dropped the empty goblet to the floor

Arra watched Dumbledore's back as he handed Sirius the drink. She turned her back to the pair. She didn't want to watch. She looked over and saw Severus standing in the doorway, watching. She glared at him, then turned back to Sirius. "Will he be Ok?" She asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore made sure Sirius was asleep now the spell had been completed..."when he wakes, he will only be able to see any living things which have emotions...he'll be able to read any human like a book...for example if Snape is angry he'll go a red colour or sad a blue colour...his eyes will never be the same...but it's better than complete darkness...

Arra whipped the tears from her eyes. "Never?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "never..." he said sadly, "maybe there is a way to get his eyesight back properly...but I do not know it..."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, looking at her sleeping boyfriend.

Dumbledore nodded, "be there for him when he wakes up..." he replied and walked out Snape still stood at the door way

"Stop!" She called after him. "That will get his eye sight back?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Miss Sails...it's gone...he wont be getting it back to its full"

"But you said there might be a way!" She said.

Dumbledore sighed, "not that I know of...only the person he took it could give it back...I don't think he will"

"I'll get it back." She said softly, looking at Sirius

Sirius didn't sleep soundly...his dreams nightmares...the spell had effected him strangely and when he opened his eyes he still saw black..

"Sirius?" Arra whispered as she peered over him. "Can you see yet?" She asked him softly.

Sirius saw a turquoise blue look at him, the first colour he'd seen since the bright light...when the blur seemed to become a shape..."Arra?" he asked, "what--"

"Sirius." Arra's eyes lit up. He was looking directly at her. "You can see?" she asked.

Sirius nodded, "I can...kind of..."

Arra smiled, this was definitely a plus. "What do you mean kind of?" She asked.

Sirius lifted his hand and his eyes looked at it, it was the same colour blue...he remembered hearing his eyes would respond to emotions...he was worried, did that mean Arra was too...

Arra saw him look at his hand and her face fell. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked up, "my eyes respond to emotions he said, watching that the more worried Arra got, the duller turquoise she became..."

Arra bit her lip. "Is it like shapes? Or can you see just outlines?" she asked

Sirius frowned, "both...it's like looking at beautiful pastel painting only down in one colour with a black background...

Arra slowly moved her bangs from her eyes. "What colour am I?" she asked.

Sirius sighed, "your turquoise...like the sea..."

Arra blushed. She loved that colour. "Do you know what it means/" she asked.

Sirius sighs, and sees his hand going even duller than Arra's. "I think its the colour you are when your worried...nervous...tense...since I'm all of those things at the moment and I'm the same colour as you"

Arra frowned. "Sirius, I'm going to get you your sight back." She said.

Sirius frowned, "I'm ok..." he told her, seeing that she had gone a taint of orange...like she was angry..."please Arra...don't...I'm ok..."

"No." She said stubbornly. "It's my fault you are like this, so I'm going to get your vision back." she vowed.

Sirius nodded, "I understand how you feel...but not now...I need you here now..." he said the orange smothering the turquoise

"Sirius, you need your vision more then you need me." She said standing up straight

Sirius grasped her hand, "please...!" he said "please just think about yourself for once...I don't want you to get hurt...I don't want to lose you!"

Sirius sighed, "They wont give it back Arra why try when there is no hope?"

Arra looked at him. "I am thinking about myself, in a way." She said. "There is hope. there is always hope, even in the worse of times. There is always hope." She said.

Sirius knew that was true...he just wanted her to stay...

"I'll be careful. I promise."

She said smiling weakly down at him

Sirius nodded "You'd better be..." he said with a slight smile, "or they'll be a blindish death eater coming to get you out

Arra frowned at him, more of disappointment. "That's not funny." she said sourly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "do you really think I'm that foolish?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked him.

Sirius smiled "NAHHH!" he felt so much better already, "I love you Arra..."

Arra just stared at him, then looked away to the floor. "Me too." she said. "I'll be back later. I have an appointment with the Dark Lord." She said as she turned around.

Sirius sighed and watched her go..."take care" he muttered...feeling bad because in a way this was all his fault

Arra stopped and turned back to him. "You too." She said softly.

Lucius twirled his wand between his fingers...a smirk his lips...a blind Sirius sounded so much more fun to tease...

Arra walked out of the hospital and stopped in the doorway. She leaned against the hospital wall and cried silently, her hands covering her face.

Stood in the grounds...what the funny thing was is that "YKW" was in fact living in the grounds of Hogwarts...

After collecting herself Arra stood up and walked out of the castle as she slowly walked down the path from Hogwarts she stopped and looked up at the only room in the castle with lights. "Sleep well Sirius." she whispered.

Lucius claps hearing her, stepping out of the shadows, "marvelous performance Arra...I must say...I can see why the poor lad feels so much for you..." he said but not in a nice way, he sounded like he was about to eat you or something

Arra turned towards the voice. "Stay away from me!" She growled. "Go back to your wife. I'm sure she's missing you." she said sarcastically

Lucius smiled "Who Narci, she knows I'm busy...don't worry Arra, I'm just doing my job for my lord..."

Arra glared at him. "What about your child?" She asked. She looked at the trees, not waiting for an answer she looked back at him. "Where is Voldemort?" she asked.

Lucius smirked, "once the lads born I'll worry him and what bout the dark lord?"

"Where is he?" She repeated, as she rapidly lost her patience. "Are you to stupid to understand me the first time I asked?"

Lucius growled, "You know...You don't need to ask"

Arra smiled evilly. "So, you are to stupid, you know Lucius, admittance is the first step to recovery." she said

The dark lord put a hand to Arras back "evening..."

Arra jumped at the hand on her back.

The dark lord spun her round his wand at her neck, a pair of red eyes gazing into hers. "I know what you want..."

Arra stared back into his red eyes. "What do I have to do to get it back?" She asked.

The Dark Lord sneered..."I cant trust you to do anything for me...besides, he deserves his sight taken after the many insults he's given me..."

"I'll do anything you ask, sir." She said, her voice still strong.

He sneered again, then stopped...his face stone "would you produce for me my child? the heir to Voldemorts reign?"

Arra's face fell. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, taken aback.

The Dark Lord smirks, "I never kid Miss Sails..." he said and laughed cruelly.

"In return for Sirius' sight?" She asked.

He nodded I promise he will be forgiven...it will give him back his sight..."

"He gets his sight first." she said, looking at the smirking Lucius.

The dark lord laughs, "it is the dark mark custom that if forgiven he gets his sight...he cant get his sight back first...or no deal...And if there's no deal, I will make sure his death is before yours..."

Arra looked back up at the now dark window, then to Lucius. "Deal." She said looking back at Voldemort.

Dark Lord smiled, "Tomorrow morning you will go to Malfoy's Mansion, and u will do as the deal states...understood..."

Arra looked at Lucius. "Him!" She yelled.

DL: sneers I have no where safe to live--his home is where I'm staying!

"If anything between you and him did happen that would be acceptable as well however." The Dark Lord said

Arra stared at him. "Acceptable?"

The Dark Lord smiled, "do u want Sirius's sight back? or will be in darkness and suffering for the rest of his miserable days..."

"Yes, but...What do you mean acceptable?" she asked.

Dark lord had no time, "we will talk about this tomorrow..." he said and both figures disappeared leaving the girl alone

Arra stared at the spot where Voldemort had just stood. She was in it to deep now. She looked back at the Castle and saw Dumbledore coming from the doors. She looked away from him.

Dumbledore had no idea what happened, he smiled at her, "Master Black is awake, just thought you'd like to know..."

Arra looked at him. "Thanks..." She walked past him, before breaking out into a sprint towards the hospital wing. She couldn't tell Dumbledore, let alone Sirius' what she was about to do to get his sight back.

Sirius had slept quiet well, but on remember what Arra had swore he sat up shaking, he could barely see surroundings, and everything was a out of normal colour which frightened him...

Arra slowed down at the Hospital door and caught her breath. She closed her eyes and opened the door slowly. She walked over to Sirius' bed and saw him awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Seeing Arra he smiled, but the colour was different this time...not a duller turquoise...purple...

"Something amusing you?" She asked, trying not to come on the conversation of where she went and how she would get his sight back.

Sirius frowned slightly...Dumbledore had told him what certain colours meant by now..."Your purple..." he said slowly

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

Sirius looked up, "I don't know...but it doesn't seem right..." he said slowly and closes his eyes to clear any ideas from his mind

Arra glanced sideways, avoiding his gaze, even though he couldn't see her face. "Everything will be alright." She assured him.

**Sirius nodded and took her hand, "as long as I know your safe..." he replied sadly, "I don't want anything to happen to you..."**

Arra couldn't take it. She couldn't tell Sirius what she was going to do to get his sight back, but he had a right to know. "Me either." she replied as she held back her tears.

**Sirius noticed the slight cry in her voice..."are you alright?"**

Arra closed her eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "I'm...I'm just thinking about...stuff..."

**Sirius nodded, trusting her, "are you tired...sleeping would help..." he answered...he himself was still tired but he wasn't about to tell her that**

"No, I-I'm fine...Really." She said, trying to assure herself more then him.

**Sirius nodded "Well I'm going to sleep...so tired..." he told her, "I'll see you in the morning ok..." he said unaware of her orders to see the Dark Lord then**

"Alright...I'll stay for a while. I have an...appointment in the morning, so I--I wont be here." Arra burst into tears. How could she do this?

**Sirius knew something was up and sighed and took her hand, "I love you..." he said gently beginning to fall asleep**

"Don't say that..." She mumbled. "You wont after tomorrow." She whispered s  
softly.

**Sirius didn't hear her words, and fell to sleep soundly**

Arra watched him silently for a while before apparating back to her house. Since Remus wasn't there, she was, once again, all alone and scared.

**Lucius had been waiting for her to arrive home, she had been seated on her sofa, "look who it is, the girl who made a deal with the devil..."**

Arra looked up as she closed her door. "What are you doing in my house? Get out!" she yelled.

**Lucius smiles, "I'll pass..." he said "besides, now that your doing what you are, you're going to be under heavy surveillance Arra...being the one to bare the dark lords child..."**

"Anyone, but you Lucius." She said sourly.

**Lucius smiles again, "I'll jut go get Severus then..." he joked, "Dark Lord says I am to follow you everywhere...don't worry Miss Sails, soon you'll be in the Dark Lords arms where you belong...!"**

"I don't belong with him." She said. "I am doing this for Sirius, because I love him."

**Lucius nods laughing, "of course you are...and u said you loved me once...!" he teased, "your just guilty its your fault he fell down the stairs...!"**

"You pushed him." She yelled. "Don't you even twist my words around you bastard!"

**He smiles, "oh the cleverness of me..." he said and stood inches away from her, "didn't you love me once?" he asked slowly**

"I was stupid then. You caught me when I was vulnerable." She said


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucius laughed, "maybe...but you still did...and when you love someone you still love them really...you just hid it when someone new comes along..."**

Now it was Arra's turn to laugh. "Me, love you. Like I said, I was stupid. I don't know what I saw in you. A pathetic, no-good, freak, who preyed on weak heartbroken girls." She said as she glared at him.

**Lucius sneered and pushed her against the wall pinning her there..."Remember girl, your the one who left yourself broken hearted in the first place, you didn't even listen to him! and that left you alone...and now look what your going to do to save his sight...just because you care...in my opinion that's weak and pathetic...**

Arra put her hands on his and tried to remove them from her. "I suggest you do a good job at protecting me Lucius. Anything could happen to me before the child is born. And even then It'll have to be nursed and will have to grow up before he can have it. I'm the one that he cares most for now. So, you'd better watch your step." She said icily as she smirked at him, ignoring the pain in her arms from where he had her pinned

**Lucius let her go, and then apparated, "see you tomorrow...I will be watching" he said with a sneer and apparated. **

Arra scowled after he left. "Oh yippee." she cursed. She thought about keeping her mind off of what she had to do the next day so she decided to clean her house. She was dead tired after a few house of that and she knew it must have been well into the morning as she fell asleep on her couch, fully dressed from the previous day, as she wondered why Lucius didn't say over night to watch her.

**The phone rings**

Arra woke up immediately to the ring as it startled her. She walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

Arra woke up immediately to the ring as it startled her. She walked over to the phone. "Hello?

The speaker spoke through as any normal person would use a telephone, "Arra, it's Remus, you ok?"

"Remus?" Arra gasped. "You're Ok! Y-Yes, I'm fine. How's Sirius?" She asked eagerly.

Remus smiled at her eagerness, "Yes I'm ok...Malfoy was about and I wasn't careful, speaking of Sirius that's why I've called, his new sight...its made things worse it seems..."

Arra nearly dropped the phone. "Wait slow down, Lucius there? And what's wrong with his sight?" she asked.

Remus sighed, "Why I was hurt, Malfoy had attacked me like you guessed--but yeah, Sirius...his sight has got worse, it seems the colors are going dodgy and hurting his eyes..."

"It's Ok." She assured him. "Everything will get better real quick. I promise." She said. "As for Malfoy, he'll pay."

Remus smiled but u couldn't see that on the phone, "I'll tell him you'll see him later, and take care..."

"Thanks Remus." Arra said as she hung up the phone. She went into her room to get dressed as she came out she heard the door bell rang. She went over to the door and answered it.

Lucius smiled, "surprised!"

Arra backed away as she opened the door. "Tickled." She said.

Malfoy shook his head, "well it's time, you've made your bed, you've got to lie in it!"

Arra scowled at him. "We'll I'm not going through with it until I know that Sirius has his sight back." she said sourly.

"And will have it back forever." She added as an afterthought.

**Lucius smiled, his face in a twisted grin, "u are clever aren't you, The deal was that Sirius would be forgiven for his crime against his lord, once you have slept with him..."**

"And he gets his sight back." She repeated her anger starting to rise at how he twisted the situation.

Lucius smiled, "to be forgiven is getting his sight back," he said

Arra glared at him. "Talk about hitting the nail right on the head Lucius."

Lucius smiled, "u shouldn't keep him waiting..."

"If he wants to go though with this, he'll wait." she said. "I don't care one way or another."

Lucius smiled, "I wouldn't keep him waiting though, he's not a patient person, he has the ability to kill your boyfriend with a click of his fingers..."

Arra looked back at him. "Fine!" She said angrily as she walked passed him through the open door. "Where do you live now?" She asked him.

Lucius sighed, "I have always lived in the same house..."

Arra sighed in frustration. He was being difficult on purpose. "You know what?" she yelled advancing on him. She stopped and thought better of the idea.

Lucius smiled, "what were you going to say?"

"Nothing." She said cowardly as she looked away from him. "See you there." She said before apparating to his house.

Lucius apparated to his home and lead Arra down a few corridors to his study

Voldermort was waiting for her, "Welcome Miss Sails..."

Arra looked at him, she was filled with fear now. "How do I know I will get my half of the bargain?" She asked him, as she still stood in the doorway.

Voldermort smiled, "I will use the charm in refuse to when I took his sight..."

"I don't care how, I want to make sure I get my part of the deal." She said.

Voldermort nodded, "when I feel the deal is done, u will know..."

Arra looked at him then away, she felt ashamed about what she was going to do. "Yes, sir." she mumbled, still standing in the doorway.

Lucius rolled his eyes and pushed her in the room, closing the door behind him

Arra took several steps towards Voldemort. "Lets get this over with." She sighed.

Voldermort smiled, "yes...lets get this over with..."

Arra stared at him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

Voldermort smiled, "I want you to come here...I want you to start this..."

Every thought in her head told her to run for her life, the only thing stopping her was the guilt she had for Sirius. This was her fault. She took the rest of the steps towards Voldmort. And was now closer to him then she ever wanted to be. She stared at him with great distaste in her eyes.

Time Skip

Arra woke up later that day in her little house. She had been placed on top of her bed. She felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. the memory of that morning...she didn't want to think about it. Her thoughts rested on Sirius. How was he doing? She got up and went into the living room.

The place was dismal and quiet, and as Arra entered, her puppy she had named Padfoot walked up and cocked his head realizing she was on happy, wagging his tail at her

Arra smiled down at the mutt. "You want to see Sirius?" She asked him. Seeing his happy little jump she picked him up and headed out of the door and to Hogwarts. When she got there she went up to the Hospital Wing, only to be stopped by Remus.

Remus had been waiting to see her and nervously stopped her before she entered the room, "Arra--" he said quickly

"Remus! what is it?" she asked as the puppy jumped from her arms.

Remus stroked behind the puppies ears then looked down at her since he was taller, "he's...not going...Arra...I don't know what happened, but this morning, he's goi pale...he's not speaking...and he seems..." he couldn't finish what he wanted to say

Arra looked at him. "No! I didn't do that for nothing." she said as she went passed Remus and over to Sirius. The sight of him broke her heart. "Sirius?" She whispered at his side. She bent down and picked the puppy up and placed it next to him.

Sirius wasn't moving at all...he didn't know what had caused this pain, but it was painful...when he opened his eyes he saw a face he recognized, and it was back to normal just as the pain had begun..."

"Sirius, can you see me?" Arra asked.

Sirius nodded, "I can see my girlfriend, so I assume your her..." he said trying to put life back into his voice, but it was very hard to come by...

Arra smiled. "No more colors?" She asked.

Sirius nodded weakly, "no more colors..." he replied then coughed painfully wiping his mouth noticed blood on his lip, then wiped it away

Arra smiled down at him. "Thank god." she whispered. She looked down at the once playful who was now sleeping on the covers of Sirius' bed. She looked back at Sirius. "You look like you in pain." she said, seeing him whip away blood from his lips.

Sirius hated to admit it, he nodded slowly, "Its like my body's being ripped apart slowly and painfully from the inside..."

Arra scowled at him. "That's not funny." she said coldness in her voice. She didn't feel like playing around. Not after what had happened that morning.

Sirius looked at her frown, "I never said it was..." he told her truthfully, then sighed, "are you ok?" he asked then had another coughing fit

"Fine." she said agitated. "I'm more worried about you than you should be about me. Your the one laying in the hospital bed not..."She stopped. "me..." she mumbled.

Arra suddenly had a funny feeling. Like she was being watched she looked around and not seeing anyone turned back to Sirius.

Sirius noticed she was tense and used his energy to lift his hand and put it in hers, "I love you Arra...never change ok..."

Arra looked at their hands, hers looked so dirty and repulsive to her. "K..." She whispered as she stroked his hand with her thumb as he did to her so often.

Sirius coughed again, unable to help himself coughed violently and painfully, "sorry..."

Arra looked down at him, her mood changed. "It's ok. Look, your going to get better, then we're going to go home, soon. Madam Promfry will heal you in a heart beat. And before you know it, we'll be home in each others arms." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Sirius nodded hoping so too, noticing she was about to cry and beckoned her forward so he could give her a hug...

Arra hesitated, then gave in and hugged him. she didn't want to let go of him. The time came when the nurse came over and wrapped the privacy curtain around him as she administered him his meds. Arra walked over to Remus.

Remus had watched silently the conversation, he had hated seeing Sirius in pain, but he felt that Arra was in a way too...he looked at her sadly, "u sure seem tense this morning..." he said softly

She looked up at him. "I had things to take care of." she said absentmindedly.

Remus nodded and gave her a hug, "Anyone who cares about Sirius, I care for too, if you need to talk, you know where I am ok...

Arra shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She said miserably.

Remus sighed. "Wouldn't I?" he said then looked at the window, "M y friends have done things for me, I could have never done for them...things I know about which I shouldn't...I respect them for helping me...Sirius even offered his life for me once, did he ever tell u that?"

Arra looked at him. "No." She said. "But this...no one can help me with this." she said

Remus nodded, "If your sure..." he replied and walked away

"Remus! I'm sorry." She called after him, not meaning to hurt his feelings. She wanted badly to tell him, or at least somebody. She looked back at Sirius. "No one will understand." She sighed as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

By this time Sirius had been lying there listening intently to their conversation unknown to his friend or Arra, he opened his eyes and looked over at her, "understand what?" he asked

Arra looked up and over at him. "Nothing." She said as she looked the other way, still sitting on the ground.

Sirius looked at her turned back, and unable to just lay there and do nothing he lifted himself up and coughing got onto his knees on the floor to join her, "Arra...please...I only want to be there for you...if there's something the matter..."

Sirius coughed sharply again

Arra jumped at him sounding so close. "Sirius! You should be in bed!" she said helping him up.

Sirius was helped up, but he refused to get back into bed, he took her hand to help him stand because he was finding it very difficult, "Arra...please..."

"Sirius, I just...I had to see Voldemort this morning. I got your sight back. That's all that matters." she said.

Sirius frowned slightly, but said nothing, almost guessing what happened, and gave her a hug "I'm here for you ok..."

Arra let him hug her. She felt as if she never wanted to be touched again. "...k..." She said.

Sirius kissed her cheek, "thank you for giving me my sight back..."

Arra didn't say anything just held onto him. She felt safe with him. She cried silently onto his shoulder.

Sirius held her tightly, not only to comfort her, and also trying to keep himself standing, "I love you Arra..." he said softly

'You wont after I tell you what I did.' She thought. "Thanks." She whispered.

Sirius sighed, "No matter what you had to do...I will accept it, I love you to much to be angry with you..."

Arra looked at the wall ahead of her. "Sirius?..."

Sirius nodded

"I don't...feel right." She said softly.

Sirius sighed, "He did something to you didn't he...for my sight..." he replied remaining calm

Arra closed her eyes and nodded. It was coming. He was going to ask her what she had to do to get his sight back.

Sirius didn't ask straight away, he wanted to remain calm...even though he could figure out what it was..."Arra...I'm going to help you through what ever he's done ok, u can tell me what it was when I feel better...is that ok with you?"

"It'll put you right back here." She mumbled.

Sirius sighed, "As long as your happy I'm happy ok..." he replied, "I want you to be happy..."

Sirius coughed and almost fell to his knees but kept his posture to make sure he didn't seem weak

"Sirius, you should be back in bed." she commented and she helped him stand straight.

Sirius shook his head, "let me hug u a bit more please...besides you didn't reply to what I said..."

"What's that?" she asked enjoying the hug.

Sirius smiled, "I want to make you happy...Whatever you've done, I know I would have probably done the same in your position," he said "Just I want you to be safe...I love you to much to lose you..please be safe now my sight is back..."

Arra could have laughed. Sirius baring Voldmemorts child. "You wouldn't have done it." she said. Why didn't he just ask? It would be easier for her.

Sirius sighed, "if it makes this easier, "what, exactly did he make you do...if u want to tell me..."

Arra looked at him. She's glad he asked. She expected it. she didn't want to hurt him, but he did have a right to know. "I have to bare him and heir." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Sirius had been expecting it, but he still tightened his grip on her even though he didn't have much energy he didn't care, "I'm sorry..." he said softly

Arra felt her body be pressed tighter ageist his. This wasn't the reaction she had expected. "It was terrible." She cried as she hugged him tighter.

Sirius tried to block the mental image "I'm going to help you I swear..." he said softly, "Please...don't cry...You don't know how much I hate him right now..."

"Oh, I have an idea." She whispered and she hugged him tighter. "I cant believe I went through with it!" She said miserably as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Sirius sighed slightly, glad she couldn't see his face at that moment, "I know I would have done the same..u have nothing to be ashamed of, you are a very brave person and I don't know about you, but I don't know many who would that for an old bat like me..."

Arra kept her head on his shoulder. "I did it because I love you. I'd die for you Sirius." She said softly

Sirius nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her, his eyes closed to stop himself from crying, "I love you too...I'd die for you a thousand times...and I would do it again and again to make you have a happy life..."

"Do you think you can come home?" She asked. "I don't want to spend another night alone."

Sirius nodded, "I think so..." he replied

"Should you check? I don't want anymore trouble." she said as she let go of him.

Sirius nodded and coughed again violently, he didn't like feeling so ill, and knew he should stay, though he didn't want to, he asked the nurse and she reluctantly said he could, "If you go anywhere to be a knight in shining armor Sirius I swear on your brothers name, you'll die too..." she told him, Sirius nodded, remembering Regulus had died last year as a death eater who realized how wrong he was

Arra waited for him at the door and smiled as he came towards her. "Can you?" she asked.

Sirius nodded though he had to borrow a cane to walk with, "yeah...I should be ok..." he replied, "no more battling for me for a while..." he said softly

Arra smiled. "And you can see where your going." She added.\

Sirius nodded, "and I can see where I am going, very well..." he replied

She didn't want to think about what she had done. She knew it was going top haunt her. she just didn't want to go home and find Lucius sitting on her living room couch waiting for her. She opened the door for him. "Ladies first." She joked.

Sirius nodded laughing slightly, and followed her inside, "thanks..." he replied and coughed again

Arra smiled as she shut the door behind her. She looked around. No Lucius. She gave a sigh of relief. That was the part she skipped telling Sirius about. That Lucius would follow her everywhere. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

Sirius smiled slightly, "no thanks..." he replied, the last time he had been here had felt like months...but it had only been hours...

Arra helped him over to the couch. "Well, I'm going to make some coffee, want any?" she offered.

Sirius nodded, "If it's ok..."

"Of course. I'll hang on to the coffee mugs this time." She said smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

As she left, he started coughing again, he couldn't control it, he hadn't felt so ill ever in his whole life...

"Did she not give you anything for that cough?" Arra asked coming back into the Living room.

Sirius sighed, "there's nothing they can do, I haven't got a cold or the flu...they it just has to run it's course, they have no reason why it's so bad..." he said coughing after he's spoken

Arra frowned at him. "Well, It looks like Paddy doesn't care." She commented as the dog jumped up on his lap and soon fell asleep.

Sirius smiled sadly and stroked the pups ears as he slept, then looked up, "how are you feeling?" he asked again

"I'm fine." She said, laughing at his question when he was the one that was sick when she was probably pregnant

Sirius nodded, "good...I'm going to help you through everything ok..."

"Sirius, you don't have..." She stopped, there was a knock on her door. She went to answer it.

Sirius stayed alert at the ready, placing Paddy to the side of the sofa incase he needed to help

"Are you Arra Sails?" A man asked at the door. "Yes." Arra said. He handed her a letter and she thanked him and sat down next to Sirius. "I wonder who its from." she said.

Sirius frowned, "I wonder..." he replied and looked at her then started coughing, but stopped as abruptly as he could so he could read the letter with her

Arra looked up after reading the letter. So Lucius thought this was all a joke. "I cant believe him!" Arra said standing up.

Sirius looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" he asked softly.

"He thinks this is all a joke!" She cursed.

Sirius looked up, "who?" he asked and grabbed his cane to stand beside her

"Lucius!" she yelled as she thrust the letter at him.

Sirius grabbed the letter and started reading,

Sirius reads: Hope it was worth it Arra, so desperate u give up something u value for someone else u seemed to hate, really marvelous don't you think? L.M

Arra cursed under her breath and paced while Sirius stood there reading the letter. "What does he think he's playing at?"

Sirius sighed, "He's trying to wind you up, and he's succeeding," he said and put a hand on her shoulder once she had stopped pacing "don't let him win..." he said softly

"No, I'll kill him first," She said angrily.

Sirius stood, "I've influenced you too much, Arra...please...they'll be plenty of time to kill him I promise, for now relax ok...?"

"Me relax? You are the one that needs rest Sirius. Not me." she said looking up at him

Sirius coughed violently "I don't like seeing you angry..." he replied and sat back down

"Well right now I'm not angry, I'm livid." She said.

Sirius sat down and coughed again violently, it sounded like he was coughing his guts up

"Here." Arra tapped the cup with her wand and the coffee turned into tea. "You need that more." she said

Sirius cursed once he could breathe, then thanked her for the drink and drank it slowly, "come, sit with me..." he said softly

Arra hesitated then sat down. "You should get some sleep."

Sirius shook his head, "had plenty, cant sleep..." he replied "not when u look so angry..."

"I'll be fine. I'll cool of in a few minutes. It just aggravates me!" She said as she stood up.

Sirius sighed sadly, "Your too much like me you know that, except I influenced you to be even worse, whilst you influenced me to be patient..." he said smiling

Arra looked at him. "So I can blame all of this on you?" she asked, jokingly.

Sirius smiled, "If u really want to..." he joked and had some more of his tea since it seemed to be making him stop coughing

Technically I can blame this on you, because if you weren't sitting in that coffee shop when I go in there everyday, then none of this would have happened." She said smiling.

Sirius smiled, "u should blame Dumbledore for making me need coffee because of the many late nights I did working for him..."

"But of all the coffee shops, you chose that one." She said as she sat down and lay her head on his legs.

Sirius smiled and stroked her hair as she lay in his lap, "maybe it was destiny, ever think of that?"

"Destiny?" She questioned. "You mean its our fate to be together?" She asked.

Sirius smiled, "When we met in 7th year...we were fascinated with each other since we met..." he remarked softly, "Love at first sight..."

Sirius smiled, "well I don't know about you, but I certainly was..."

Arra smiled up at him as he stroked her hear, she loved it when he did that. She closed her eyes. "Me too." She said. "I loved you since the day I saw you. When Saul pushed me into you compartment."

Sirius smiled and nodded, "I never did like Saul...but he's not so bad, I suppose having your father beat you up was never good..." he replied, "my father just ignored me..."

"Well aren't you a lucky one. I never did notice how much Saul was like the rest of us." She said.

Sirius nodded, "not until he died last year..." he murmured

Arra looked at him. "He did? Oh, I didn't know." She sat there for a moment. "His father?" she guessed.

Sirius nodded, "Killed him outright in front of the whole order..." he said softly, "poor guy..."

Arra frowned. "What happened to him? His father I mean."

Sirius smiled slightly, "He's in Azkaban...he deserved it too..."

"I'll bet he does." She sighed. "Lets talk about something more happy." she said sitting up.

Sirius nodded "Lily will have the baby soon.."

"Did miscarry before?" Arra asked. Thinking back to their seventh year.

Sirius nodded, "After what James did going to Al for that short time...I think didn't help...u remember our argument don't you?" he said remembering it well, that he and James had only ever fought once and it was all about James's stupid greed in the boys dorm in front of Arra Remus and other people

Arra thought for a moment. "Yours and James? Not entirely." she said.

Sirius laughed, "It wasn't pretty...we gave each other aches and bruises for days..."

Arra smiled. "Oh yeah!" She said as the memories came back to her. "That was terrible."

Sirius sighed, "I think that the word is devastating..." he said with a sigh

"More or less." She whispered as she took his hand in hers. "But you forgave each other in the end."

Sirius nodded, "He knew he was being out of order. He apologized to me, and I apologized for kicking him..."

Arra laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Sirius, do you remember in the hospital, when you hurt me?" she asked her voice now serious.

Sirius looked at her and nodded softy, "I--I never meant to..." he said sadly

"I know. But, that scared me. I can't even imagine what it was like for James. I don't want either of us to go through that again." she said softly.

Sirius nodded, "neither do I..." he said sadly, then smiled, "At least soon the baby will be born and it will give us something to do..."

"Us?" She questioned as she looked at him.

Sirius smiled, "James has already promised me godfather rights, so it automatically makes you godmother to me...and they're going to have there hands full with the order as much as anyone else...the war cant stop for a baby..."

Arra frowned. "Oh." She said, slightly disappointed.

Sirius looked up, "did I say something wrong?"

Arra looked back up at him. "No." She lied. She got up and went to her room for a moment.

Sirius watched her leave and sighed...what did I say...he thought

She came back a few moments later. She had a book in her hand and she handed it to Sirius. "It's a scrapbook." she said as she sat down.

Sirius took the book and started looking through it

Sirius smiled softly at the old photos of there 7th year...

Arra smiled weakly as they flipped through the memory book.

Sirius smiled at the pictures, "u kept them all..."'

"Every single one." She said softly as she flipped a page to their first kiss.

Sirius laughed, and smiled, "I don't know how Peter was able to take that without us knowing!'

Arra smiled her eyes glistening with tears. "He was good with a camera, who would of thought?"

Sirius smiled, "Rat boy does have his skills..." he said then looked at her, "why are you crying..." he said softly wiping her tears away

"I'm just remembering." She said softly. She closed her eyes as he touched her face. She put both of her hands on his. "I love you Sirius." She whispered.

Sirius smiled softly, "I love you too Arra...so very much..."


	6. Chapter 6

Arra flipped the page again, it was the last picture. She looked down at the picture. It was of her and Sirius fighting on graduation day. She sighed as she took the picture out of the album. "Some memories shouldn't be saved she said as she set the picture on the table. "I'll burn that later."

Sirius looked at it to and nods..."should be burnt..." he replied and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you..." he said softly

"I was disappointed, but for all the wrong reasons. I..I think I was jealous." She whispered.

Sirius looked up, "Jealous of what?"

"Lily." She said.

Sirius frowned: James and Lily, they haven't got half of what we have...they've been together for a longer time than us, but we have been through and come through more...

"True, but...I don't know. I know we have more then them." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm getting at."

She got up and grabbed the picture. She took one last look at it then tossed it in the fire.

Sirius watched the picture melt away and stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "I will not let anything come between us again..." he said softly

Arra turned around and looked at him for a moment before hugging him. "Me either." She said as the warmth of the fire warmed her back

Sirius hugged her and then lifted her into his arms "We will always be together!" he said laughing, trying to lighten the mood and kissed her, "Always..."

Arra laughed as well as he picked her up. "Forever." She said as she kissed him back

**Sirius smiled and dropped her to the ground then remembered something, "Arra...do u remember in 7th year...when were together in the room of requirement...and we were saying about children..."**

"...yes..."Arra said hesitantly.

**Sirius smiled and looked at her hands, "I would be honored to have a family with you" he said softly**

Arra frowned. "I'd love to as well, but...Sirius...I can't."

**Sirius nods and sighs, "Once the deal is done, once u give birth to His child..." he said sadly, "I want to marry you...and grow old with you...and love you..."**

**Sirius looked at her hands still, "forever..."**

Arra's frown grew into a smile. She looked down at her left hand and pictured a diamond there. "Nothing's stopping out love...or marriage." She said looking up and into his eyes.

**Sirius smiled at her smile, "Will you marry me Arra?"**

Arra stared at him. "Of course!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

**Sirius smiled and held the hug tightly, and kisses her forehead in response to her answer, grinning like he used to at the thought of pranks and excitement**

**Sirius smiles, "you bring out the child in me Arra...**

Arra's smile grew. "I'm glad, we're happy together. This was meant to be." She said. "Its destiny."

**Saul nodded "fate..." he said and smiled, stroking her hair**

"What will James and Lily think?" She asked. "Or Severus?" She asked.

**Sirius laughed, "James and Lily will be very happy for us, Severus will grunt and groan like the slime ball he is..."**

Arra laughed as she kept her hands around his neck. "Should we go tell them?" She asked.

**Sirius shook his head, "there is plenty of time to tell them that..." he said and smiled, "and it's late...we should get some sleep..."**

"Who can sleep at a time like this?" Arra asked.

**Sirius smiled, "An old dog like me can!" he joked**

"You just told me that I bring the child out in you!" She said taken aback

**Sirius smiles, "ok...we'll tell them, but remember Lily is pregnant, last thing we want is to wake her up and get her cranky at midnight**

**Sirius laughed, "I'm still an old dog Arra, the child is just an addition"**

Arra scowled at him, with the smile still on her face. "Thank you." She said as she took his hand and headed for the door.

**Sirius laughed and smirked, "can I ask u something to be Mrs. Arra Black?" he said then smiled, "that has a nice ring to it doesn't it..."**

"Yes it does. Mrs. Sirius Black." She paused. "I love it!"

**Sirius laughed and hugged her, "Apparate?"**

"No." She said. "We'll take your bike."

**Sirius's face dropped, "but you hate the bike--"**

"Well, I'll have to get used to it now wont I?" She asked opening the door.

**Sirius smiles and follows her out bringing his coat with him, "I'm glad you decided the bike" he said softly, "We'll go the long way, I have something to show you..." he said, almost whispering in the peace of the neighborhood**

Arra looked at him. "Show me what?" She asked excitement in her voice.

**Sirius smiled, and jumped on the bike, "get on and I'll show you"**

Arra stared at the bike for a moment before biting her lip and climbing on behind him.

**Sirius smiled, we'll have to go high, but I swear to you I wont drop you**

"How high?" She asked nervously.

**Sirius smiled and set the ignition the bike started flying upwards vertically, he turned to face her no need to press anything and held her close "HIGH!" he shouted as they started soaring**

Arra's hands flew around him as they went higher. "This is scary!" She said over the wind.

**Sirius held her close, "close your eyes then...when we reach our destination I'll tell you!"**

Arra laughed. "Close my eyes! Yeah right!" She looked around them, they were what seemed like miles from the ground, her house looking like a tiny dot.

**Sirius stopped the bike and it hovered, "how high do you think we are?"**

Arra looked down. "Too high." She said.

**Sirius laughed, "Don't look down," he said softly "look up..." he said and did so, the stars seemed so close you could touch them**

Arra looked up and gasped. "Sirius! Its so beautiful!" she said softly as she hugged him and kept looking at the stars.

**Sirius smiled, "I knew you'd like it..."**

"Like it? I love it. Thank you." She said.

**Sirius smiled and held her close, "your most welcome..."**

"To the potter's?" she asked as she took one last look at the stars then at Sirius, only to see them reflected in his eyes.

**Sirius nodded and smiled, "Hang on..." he said turning round and then set the motorbike to drop vertically**

Arra held onto him tighter then before. She hated it when he did this, but the thrill made her forget all of it. "Can you imagine the looks on their faces?" She asked.

**Sirius laughed as they fell a scream of delight let lose, "They'll fall to the floor and faint with relief!" he joked and before the bike could crash and kill them, he pressed the ignition and the bike landed meters from the ground upright**

Arra gasped for breath as she had run a marathon. "That was the scariest thing in my life!" She gasped.

**Sirius sighed and drops the bike to the floor "sorry...I didn't mean to..." he said softly, "I hoped I might scare the fear out of you..."**

Arra laughed as the bike touched down. "It's Ok, in a sense, it was fun." She said. "Alone, with you, among the stars."

**Sirius smiled and rode the bike slowly outside the potter house**

"They have a nice little house." She commented. "Like mine...ours." She said.

**Sirius smiled and nodded getting off the bike and helping her off**

"Thanks." She said as she took his hand. "Side door?" She asked.

Sirius looked at the house and smiled, "lets go knock..." he said when he saw that there was scrambling inside, he knew James and Lily were home, so he frowned when out came Remus Lily and James, "SHE'S HAVING IT!" James burst out seeing Sirius with a sigh of relief, "I was about to ring, she's giving birth now, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he said panicky as Remus stood by a heavy breathing Lily

Arra looked inside and saw Lily lying on the couch, her hair a mess and her face covered with tiny beads of sweat. Arra looked up at Sirius. "Good timing, slick." She said then turned to Remus and James. "I need warm water and towels." She said.

Sirius and Remus nodded and started thumbing around for things, James took her hand, "It's going to be ok..." he said softly as he took Lily's hand

Arra walked calmly over to Lily. "First child, huh?" She asked as she kneeled down next to her. "You'll remember this one." She took one of the towels next to her and padded her face. She could see the look of discomfort on her face as Lily kept quiet, her breathing harsh. "Sirius, Remus Where's that water?" She called. "James, keep dabbing her head with cool water, Ok?"

Remus came over with the water, Sirius stood beside Lily with Towels and James dabbed her head whispering comfort to her, holding her hand, "Its ok...I'm leaving, I'm staying, hang on..." he said trying to help

Arra looked at him and grinned, he was hopeless. A scream from Lily told her that the child was going to come.

"Its coming." Arra said as she looked up to see the look on James' face.

James smiled then looked at Lily who was breathing heavily, "The baby is coming Lil...it's going to be out! Hang on...!" he said not knowing what else to do to help her...he had been waiting for it, and thought prepared, but he wasn't...he felt like a frightened little boy

Arra smiled and held back her laughter. She saw the head, covered with black hair. Lily screamed again as she pushed. "Sirius, can I have a towel, please?" She asked calmly. She had seen her mother do this many times. This was Arra's first birth that she delivered by herself, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

James's face was pale at his fiancée's screams and Sirius passed the towel in complete shock..."Come on Lily..." said James and feeling the pressure on his hand feeling like she was going to break his fingers

Arra caught the baby in the towel, and quickly tied off the umbilical cord. "James, can you get me a pair of scissors?" She asked.

James did so, not letting Lily not have his grip passing them with a pale face "It's over..." he said softly

"Thanks." She said as she cut the cord. She stood up and set the child down in Lily's arms. "Its a boy." She said. She stood up and stood next to Sirius.

Sirius looked at them and Remus too, who stood by the door, "leave them alone for a while..." he said gesturing them out

Arra nodded and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Once in the bathroom and the door shut, she looked at herself in the mirror. She gave a big sigh and rested her head in the edge of the sink. She had done it, kept calm and helped Lily deliver their healthy child. She wondered what it would be like for her first birth.

Meanwhile, as Sirius waited for her to return, James sat with Lily, "are you alright?" He asked softly

Lily smiled at him. "Yes." She said softly. "James...We're parents."

James nodded at her slowly, "we are..." he said and smiled and kissed her cheek, "congratulations"

Lily smiled as Arra came back from the bathroom and headed for the door where Sirius and Remus were waiting outside for her. She closed the door quietly behind her. "What a night." She said as she winked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled, with all the excitement he had almost forgotten about what he had asked and her answer, and watched Remus smiling at them, "I'm glad you got your sight back Paddy...I know it would have drove you mad otherwise," said Remus smiling sadly

Arra looked away from him. He brought it up. She looked back up at the stars. She imagined touching them. She tried to ignore Remus' comment.

Sirius nodded, "thanks..." he said softly and patted his shoulder, "but that's the past now ok..." he said remembering what Arra had to do to have this gift..."how are you feeling?" he asked

Arra looked back at him and smiled gratefully. "Are you going to tell him, Sirius?" She asked.

Sirius laughed and smiled as Remus looked puzzled, "later..." he laughed, "We'll wait for James and Lily first--and the kid..." he added shivering slightly, "Scary..." he said laughing

Arra laughed and took his hand in hers. "I think it's going to kill Remus, with what we have to tell him." she said smiling with a devilish hint.

Remus didn't say anything but looked desperate to hear the news, whilst James smiled looking at Lily, "so...is he all u hoped for?" the father asked softly and smiled, "I know for me he is..."

"Everything, and more." she said smiling. "Why did they leave?" she asked as she looked around, not seeing their friends.

James smiled then looked at the door, "they probably wanted to let you rest..." he replied

"I'd love to rest, but what about the baby. James, we still have to name him." she said.

James smiled, "What do u want to name him?" he asked, "He's your son as much as he is mine..."

"I like Harry." She said smiling.

James smiled, "I think that works quite well..." he agreed, "plain and simple..." he said and kissed her forehead, "Harry Potter..." he said grinning and the boys eyes seemed to light up as he did so.

"Harry James Potter." She said laughing. "It fits."

James laughed and smiled, "You want to call in the others before you sleep?"

"Of course." She said.

James nodded and smiled, then opened the door to Sirius Arra and Remus, "come on in..." he said gently

Arra turned around and smiled. She waited for Remus to go in then held Sirius back. "You tell them." She said. "They've been your friends longer."

Sirius nodded, "If u want...I don't mind...they're your friends too!" he said softly

"Yeah, but they have been yours longer, its only right." She paused. "And thanks for stopping Remus earlier. I don't want anyone else to know about it Ok? If you have to tell them, I guess its Ok."

Sirius nodded, "I have no reason to tell them unless I need to...why would u think I would tell them, there my friends, not my parents...not that I'd have told my parents anyway..." he grinned, "lets go...Mrs. Black" he whispered smiling

Arra smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips before going into the house and joining Lily, James, and Remus.

Sirius watched as James showed Remus the baby, Remus was crying, James was crying, Lily was...and they would probably cry even more once they found at the news...

Arra smiled as she hugged Sirius with one arm. This was the happy time that they so desperately needed. "That's going to be us soon." She whispered to him.

Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead without anyone noticing, "everyone!" he said softly, "I suppose today is a double celebration," James smirked, "I don't see twins!" he joked and Sirius laughed, "no...I--we have an announcement to make..."

Arra laughed then looked up at Sirius. 'Go on Sirius...say it.' She thought to herself. She looked over at James and Lily, who were holding hands and Remus who had the baby in his arms. "We're...We're getting married." She said as she nudged Sirius.

Sirius waited for the blow, Remus was stunned, James laughed excitedly jumped up and gave Sirius a brotherly hug.

Arra quickly moved out of the way of James as he and Sirius fell to the floor.

Sirius smiles and hugs James back, "YOU OLD SCALLY WAG!" joked James who got off him and helped him up, Remus would of done the same, but he was looking at the baby, trying to stop himself from crying.

Sirius stood and smiled then looked at Lily who was crying too.

Arra laughed at James and Sirius. She moved back over to Sirius. "Today was very eventful." She said, trying hard to keep her mind off of that morning.

Arra thought for a moment. "Where's Peter?" she asked.

Sirius looked up, that was a good point, James sighed, "I didn't want to worry him, he lives quite far, and I know he works hard...I was going to ring you when you arrived...but it seemed you were lucky to want to tell us this other news" he said and smiled trying to lighten the mood

Arra blushed and hugged Sirius. She looked over at the clock. 11 56. "It's getting late." She said to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, then remembered something, "I haven't been able to hold my godson yet!" he teased

Lily smiled as Remus handed over the child to Sirius. Arra watched as she stood by the door a weak smile on her face.

Sirius smiled holding Harry in his arms...he seemed so small...to think he was something that spawned from hatred and then a love between two people he cared so much about, he saw Arra standing there and smiled, "Arra, don't u want to hold your godson too? u are his godmother after all?"

Arra smiled then walked over to Sirius. "Of course." She said as she took the baby in her arms.

Sirius smiled and laughed as Harry opened his eyes in Arra's arms.

Arra smiled down at him. He was so tiny, so fragile. She saw his lips curl into a smile. She looked up at Sirius, the whole house was quiet. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She looked up at Sirius, her face in somewhat of shock as she quickly handed Harry over to him.

Sirius took Harry quickly, noting a discomfort in her face, "what--" he went to say softly

"Sirius, I need to go home." She said quickly as she put her hands to her stomach.

Sirius nodded, "We'll apparate then..." he said and turned to his friends who seemed confused, "She's had a rough day..." he said, "She needs to sit down a bit..." he said in a rush handing Harry carefully over to Lily, "u don't mind if I leave the bike do you?" he asked in a rush

Lily nodded as she took Harry in her arms. "Arra grabbed Sirius' hand and Apparated back to her house.

**Sirius apparated her back to the house in a hurry, "it's his baby isn't it?" he said softly**

Arra closed her eyes tightly. "Yes." She said through gritted teeth. "And it hasn't even been 24 hours!"

**Sirius sighed, "hey...it's ok..." he said softly, "You want to see a doctor?"**

"And tell them what? I'm having the Dark Lord's child? I don't think they'll...take us seriously." she said.

**Sirius sighed, "no...but you can always twist your words, see a muggle doctor, a magical one isn't required this time, and besides...they still no nothing of the DL..."**

**Sirius looked away, "It's not a lot, but it's the only plan I've got at the moment..."**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, but...this is scary." She said.

She took his hand in hers. "Let's go to the doctor." She said softly.

**Sirius nodded and gave her a smile, "it's ok...I'll have to get used to the snappiness...I still want to marry you..." he said as he took her hand.**

"Well, I would hope so." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

**Sirius smiled and took her hand laughing and they apparated to the doctors**

When they got there Arra looked at the doors. She looked up at Sirius, took a deep breath then went inside.

**Sirius went to follow but the doctor kept him out, he looked at the door and sighed and sat in the waiting room whilst the doctor turned to Arra**

She looked back at Sirius as the doctor led her into a separate room. Arra noticed that like Mungo's, everything was white.

After the examination Arra came out and talked with the doctor for a few moments before returning back to Sirius.

**Sirius looked up after pacing and looked at her sadly, "how is it?"**

"It's...fine." She said after a pause.

**Sirius stood, and took her hands, "good..." he said softly, "I don't want you going through what you did again..."**

"There's more. I'll tell you at home." She said softly. She turned and thanked the Muggle doctor and walked out the front door.

**Sirius followed and as they got outside he turned to her to apparate back**

Arra walked into the house and shut the door after Sirius. "He used magic, its complicating things."

**Sirius looked up, "what do u mean, he knew about what you were?"**

Arra looked at confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

**Sirius looked at her, "he was a muggle doctor, u mean to say he's a wizard?"**

Arra bit her fingernail and nodded. "Him and me both." She whispered.

**Sirius looked down, "so what did he say, I mean, did he check the baby properly, being a wizard...he'd be a better judge..."**

**Sirius felt helpless and kicked at the wall**

"Sirius, if I am pregnant, he wouldn't know." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

**Sirius felt like crying but he didn't, he just leant against the wall and sighed, "I'm so sorry I cant help you..."**

to stop him from kicking the wall.

**Holds Arra close to him, "I'm so sorry..."**

"There's nothing you can do, I just need you by my side."

**Sirius nodded, turning his face away, "I've never felt so powerless before..."**

**Sirius tried to shrug it off, "I hate it...I feel weak, that I have to watch as you suffer...I cant take that..."**

Andy Roddick, the Hottie of Guy's Pro Tennis says:

long time. Seem's like an internity."

**Sirius nodded, and gave her a hug, "I will never leave you..." he said softly in her ear.**

Arra shivered slightly in his arms. She felt cold even though it was warm outside. "I'm scared." She whispered."

Sirius sighed, "I am to, but I'm going to keep you safe, I always will..." he said softly, "or I am not worthy to marry you otherwise?"

She looked up at him. "I don't want to be with anyone, but you." There was a knock at the door. Arra had a feeling who it was. She just hoped she was wrong.

Sirius looked at the door, "Do you want me to answer it?" he asked, getting the sense it was someone she didn't want to see

"No." she said sighing. "I have a feeling I should answer it."

Sirius nodded, and let go of her sadly

Arra walked over to the door and opened it quickly. "I'm busy right now." She said to Lucius.

Lucius smiled, "I think u should compromise at least to letting me speak..." he said softly, "or else the deal is off and Sirius goes back to being the blind old dog he is...!" he said then saw Sirius and smiled, "Evening Black!" he called over her shoulder, Sirius said nothing just growled under his breathe

"What is it then?" She asked, knowing he could over power her at any moment.

Lucius smiled, "He wants a word with you and lover boy" he chuckled, "if your up to the task?"

Arra shook her head. "We're not leaving. He can come here, you can apparate to this house." she said scowling at him.

Sirius agreed with it silently as Lucius stepped forward, "u go to him, or he gets his sight removed, that simple..." he said softly getting very close to her, "and he said also, I would get to do what I wanted to you if u disagreed--" Sirius stepped from his guard post like a dog and snapped at him, "YOU DARE AND I'D KILL YOU MALFOY!" he said angrily

Arra stared at him, her eyes wide with fear, until Sirius stepped towards her. She pushed Lucius away from her and took Sirius' hand. "Lets go." She whispered. "I don't want you to lose your sight again, or even think about what Lucius would do to me."

Sirius breathed heavily in anger calming down when Arra took his hand, and almost disintegrated, he nodded slowly at her request...not knowing what else to say.

Arra glared back up at Lucius. "Your house?" She asked.

Lucius nodded, "Of course...same room...same place...the dark lord enjoys my house an awful lot..." he grinned'

Arra turned her head, disgusted. She took a deep breath and nodded. Still holding onto Sirius' hand she apparated to his Mansion.

Sirius never wanted to be so close to the dark lord, but apparating into the dark room he knew he would have too, he held his fiancée's hand as tightly as she was holding back, both were afraid, but both were adamant to get through this, though they seemed opposite in a lot of ways, they really were a lot alike in personality...

Arra felt her hand begin to shake. She turned to him. "You don't have to do this, you can go home, right now."

Sirius looked at her and then shook his head, "I'm not leaving you hear with him again..."

Then watched a snake as it slivered thorough the darkness as a light was faded into more light, and Sirius saw a figure sitting in almost a throne, and the snake slivering up it and into his masters' hand, "beautiful girl..." Voldermort whispered

Voldermort's eyes then set upon them, and he grinned

Arra turned towards the voice. She tried to keep calm, but her nerves were getting the better of her. She hated snakes, and more importantly the man holding the snake.

The snake left his fingers and Voldermort smiled, "I do hope you like snakes Arra...I don't want my child scared of snakes, an insult to the Slytherins'..." he said softly, Sirius didn't say anything, even though he wanted to

"Well then you picked the wrong person to bare your child." She said with bravery and stupidity

Voldermort laughed, Sirius squeezing her hand in pride, "What a shock to see Black here still close to you, if u had been my lover I would have deserted u instantly" he glared at Arra and then at Sirius, "he must be weaker than I thought..."#

"Lucius said that you wanted to see both of us." She replied, ignoring his last comment.

Voldermort nodded, "as u may have already guessed miss Sails, Lucius will be your bodyguard from now on...he will be watching your every move...and I suggest you don't go telling anyone of your pregnancy bar Black here...or they'll be hurt too"

"Do you really think I want to tell anybody about this?" she asked, annoyed.

Voldermort shook his head, "Of course not, but if there were anyone to find out, now you have my child, on both sides things could be tricky for both of you.."

Arra looked away from him. "Yes, Sir." She said softly.

Sirius looked at Voldermort and then back at Arra...to think what happened between them...his eyes were angry, but he tried so hard to hide his anger from them, Voldermort noticed however, "Angry Black?" he said with a smirk

Arra looked up at Sirius and shook her head slightly. "Don't." She warned.

Sirius nodded at her, but it was to hard to say other wise, "No, I'm not..." he said softly almost a whisper that not even Arra could make out

Arra grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Is that all you called us here for?" Arra asked growing impatient and more nervous as the time she spent in the big house added up.

Voldermort didn't answer, he was curious at exactly how angry Black was, and he stood and walked towards them, it was the closest Sirius had ever been to the dark lord since 7th year...and he had grown in height and in power..."So u weren't angry I took advantage of your lover? your not angry she's having my child before yours?" he said firing questions at the animagus trying hard not to snap

Arra stepped in front of Sirius to block Voldemort from getting much closer to him. "Leave him alone." She said. "Your deal is with me, not him."

Voldermort smiled at Arra, "he's still part of the deal, if he loves u it's his own fault he's feeling hate towards me...it has nothing to do with if there's a deal or not..." he said and smirked, "How does it feel Sirius? Don't u want to be daddy first?" he grinned and Sirius lost it, running past Arra he knocked into the dark lord not caring if he was larger or stronger, or even more powerful

"Sirius, No!" Arra yelled trying to catch him as he ran past her. He was surely going to be killed. Arra ran over to them and tried to stop them, knowing Lucius would come in at anytime.

Sirius didn't care, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" he said angrily there were tears in his eyes but he didn't care then threw Voldermort back towards his chair and said both wizards looked each other angrily, both faces angry, both eyes ablaze...both breathing hard. Sirius stood and said nothing still crying

Arra held Sirius back with great difficulty. "Sirius, stop. You're going to get us both killed." She said as she wrapped her arms tighter around him to calm him down.

Sirius nodded at what Arra said, still standing still, letting Arra hold him, "lets get out of here..." he said brokenly, he sounded like he had watched someone die...

Arra nodded and turned around letting Sirius walk ahead of her incase Voldemort decides to do anything. She took one look back at Voldemort, he was settling himself back down into his chair. She glared at him before heading to the door.

Sirius went through the door smiled and said nothing, it was obvious he had heard what had happened, "goodbye..." he said with an evil smirk

Arra looked at Lucius, then at Sirius, what had gotten into him, they were lucky to get out of this house alive. Once outside the house she looked at Sirius, scowling, before apparating back to her house.

Sirius apparated to the house with her and leaned against the wall and slide down it sadly, his face still streaming with tears he couldn't stop, he looked away from her ashamed...

"What were you thinking?" She asked as she walked up next to him, looking down at him.

"You could have gotten both f us killed!"

Sirius didn't look at her, "I lost it...I saw red--I couldn't control myself.." he said softly, his eyes were still dark

Sirius felt tears in his eyes again and then put his head in his knees

He didn't want her to think him a coward

"I know you were thinking that you were doing the right thing, but..." She stopped and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "You shouldn't of come."

Sirius held her close, "I didn't want you to be alone..." he said softly

Sirius sighed, "Especially with him.." he said anger added a little to his tone at the mention of the dark lord

"I'm a big girl." She said softly. "I get afraid sometimes, but so does everyone else. You just have to trust me."

Sirius nodded, "I do...but I don't trust anyone else..." he said looking at her, "I don't want you to get hurt again..."

Arra stood up and crossed her arms. "Me either. But things happen. I have to..." She sighed and lowered her head.

Sirius stood up and looked at her, "I'm sorry for everything Arra..."

"Don't be. You were only protecting me. You did it out of love."

Sirius nodded, "I know that...but love could have cost us our lives..."

Sirius sighed and looked down at the floor, "I wont go with u again unless u want me too..."

"I feel safer with you, but I don't want you to lose your temper." She said.

Sirius nodded, "I didn't mean to, maybe I can try and find a councilor or what you call it's who help people with problems..." he said sadly

Arra laughed and kissed his forehead. "No shrink is going to change you!"


	7. UPDATE!

Alrighty guys! I finally have some free time and have been itching to continue with my stories! So many things have changed with this site, I need to relearn everything! I shall be re-reading my latest posts and continuing on with them!

It has been very crazy lately with my life, finishing up my 5th year of college and preparing to graduate, plus working, has CONSUMED me! BUT never fear! I am back! =] Do not desert me people! You shall be rewarded!


End file.
